Pushing Away
by xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx
Summary: May meets up with Drew four years later and they become awkward friends. The only problem? Drew realizes his feelings for May, but May keeps pulling away from him. So why IS she pulling away? Contestshipping and slight Pokeshipping. COMPLETE! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, I am attempting something completely new, and starting a DrewxMay fic. I've no idea where I get these plots and the characters may come of as OCish. Try to bear with me on this; I'm getting reacquainted with my long lost love, Pokémon. There's slight AshxMisty as well, and the characters are all about sixteen except Brock who is almost twenty, and Max, who is twelve. **

**Disclaimer- Y'all should know this from my stories on Naruto. I do not own Pokémon either. **

"Speaking"

What's going on in the story

_Thoughts or emphasis on a word_

**Pokémon talk**

It was a warm starry night in a forest near the city of La Rousse. There was no light shining inside it, but a small fire, where a young teenage girl slept in a sleeping bag with her Eevee. She shifted slightly to face the fire that lay on burning logs a few feet away.

It was growing dim.

She felt the warmth around her body slowly get colder. She woke and pulled out a Pokéball. "Combusken, use flamethrower!" A yellow and orange bird that stood on its two legs, spew flames from its beak at the small fire. The fire grew in size and when the Pokémon was satisfied, it stopped. "Thanks Combusken!" **BUSKEN! **

"Return!" A red beam surrounded the Pokémon and in a flash it was gone. When the girl started to lie back down she realized her Eevee was missing. "…Eevee? Where are you?" She frantically looked around for it. **EEVEE!! **Suddenly, it appeared leaping into the worried girl's arms surprising her. "HEY! Ugh, Eevee, don't do that! You scared me!" **EE!** It nuzzled its face into her body settling against the teen.

Soon after she fell asleep, they had company. And it wasn't friendly company. Two men began to look around her little camp area. One of them raided her food stealing all but most of the Pokémon food she had left, leaving nothing for her to eat. The other took her silverware for some reason. The clumsier one, the one who stole her food accidentally tripped over her backpack, falling to the ground with a loud thump.

The girl awoke to see the men standing there grinning sheepishly at her. She furrowed her brows glaring at them. "…uhm, what are you doing?!" "…what does it look like? Uh, duh…We're stealing from you." The other thief nodded. "…I don't think so! Combusken come on out!" The Pokémon from before emerged from the red and white ball. **COMBUSKEN! **"Okay Combusken, use Fire Spin!"

She pointed in a direction but since it was dark, she couldn't see. So instead of hitting the thieves, the flames met with trees. "OH NO!! HOLD ON MISTER TREE I'LL SAVE YOU!" She pulled out another Pokéball and throwing it in the air. "Squirtle! Use Water Gun on the trees!" A blue turtle appeared and did as it was told. The trees were saved, burnt only a little. "Whew, okay!" She was relieved and focused on the men. "…okay, I can get them this time! I hope…" The girl squinted trying to see them clearly but only saw shadows. She decided to go for it anyway, but before she called out an attack, someone else did.

"Absol, use Flash!"

Suddenly that area of the forest was illuminated with bright lights. She could see them clearly now. "Attack them already." A voice called out from the same direction the lights came from. "I will! Okay, Combusken, use Fire Spin again!" The Pokémon obeyed orders spewing flames from its beak. The two men were covered in flames as they dropped to the ground throwing the items they were stealing. They rolled in the grass attempting to put out the small fires on their bodies.

"This is pathetic…tired of watching these fools. Absol, use Razor Wind."

A Pokémon left the shadows revealing itself. It looked like a mix of a dog and a cat, with white fur, bluish skin, a long tail, and the distinctive half moon shape that emerged from the right side of its face. It raised its head and then threw it forward, as if it had gotten whiplash on a roller coaster. Bright white half moons flew at the thieves, colliding and blasting them into the midnight sky.

"Good job Absol." **ABSOL! **Absol ran back up to its owner looking at the person as if it wanted to be petted. Its owner gladly brushed their hand through Absol's ivory fur. **Ab-Absol!**

"Um…hey, thanks…erm, if you hadn't come out of nowhere with your Absol and helped me like that, they would've probably gotten away with my things…" "Yeah. Of course, it's your fault for being out here. All alone, with out anyone to watch you." The girl took this as seriously offensive. "Excuse me? I can take care of myself thank you very much! I'm not some helpless little girl!"

"…okay. Whatever you say, May." The girl apparently called May was shocked. "…I'm sorry, what'd you call me?!" The other person replied, "…May…that's your name, isn't it?" "…well, yes, but how do you know my name? ARE YOU STALKING ME?!?" The shadowed person laughed. "…I have no purpose for stalking you May. I'm not a stalker/rapist. You should know that, seeing me at all those competitions a few years ago." May grabbed a loose strand of her brunette hair and it twirled on her finger thinking. "Who do I know from the competitions…? Solidad?"

"…do I sound like a girl at all?" The person yelled sounding offended.

"Ehehe, um, no…okay…so it's not Solidad. Um, Harley??"

"DO I SOUND LIKE THAT GAY PURPLE HAIRED FREAK?!" The stranger yelled out again sounding even more offended.

"Um…no. There's only one other person I know…Drew?!"

The person stepped out of the shadows. "Bingo." As Drew exited the shadows May took the opportunity to take in his new appearance. He was taller and had a slight muscular build. His green hair was a little longer and his emerald eyes were the same. His clothing had also changed; for he wore jeans like before except they were a darker shade of blue and a black almost skin tight t-shirt. In May's opinion, all she could think of was the following.

_Damn, he looks good…_

"…it's impolite to stare, May." The brunette blushed. "Well, I'm sorry; I can't look at one of my old rivals?" Drew made his trademark move, flicking his green locks of hair. "Mm, no I don't think so. So sorry. Not."

May frowned, "I see you're still as arrogant as ever, Drew."

"Yeah, and I see you're still as clumsy and slow." At this point May was already fed up with Drew. She scoffed, "Well, no one asked you! Why are you here anyway?"

"One, I live here, and two I like to take late night walks. Is that a problem?" "…you live in the forest? Haha, I thought you were rich, Drew! And no it isn't."

"…I live in La Rousse City, dummy." Drew snorted.

"…oh, yeah that's right you do." "Yeah, duh."

May still had questions for Drew. "Okay, so then how'd you find me?" "I saw the flames from when you missed while I was walking along with Absol, and I recognized your voice when you ordered Combusken to attack."

"Oh. Was I that loud?" "No not really, actually Absol heard you, and ran in this direction when I noticed the fire on the trees." "…again, oh."

Drew yawned making small talk, "Yeah. So…how've you been? Where are your groupies?" "Oh, Max, Ash, and Brock? Um…actually I don't know. They're around…somewhere…"

"Is that why you're traveling alone then? You shouldn't travel alone, especially since you're a girl."

May screeched, "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?"

"Nothing, I'm just saying, there's some freaks in La Rousse. I don't trust you staying alone. I'll stay for the night to watch you." "…erm, why…? I can take care of myself."

Drew retorted, "Well, apparently not, since you burned trees." "…UGH! YOU'RE SO-UGH!!" "I'm so what now?"

May yelled, "YOU'RE SO FRUSTRATING!"

"Thank you." Drew began to sit down on an old tree stump by the fire. "…wait. You were serious about the watching me thing?" "Have I never been not serious?" "…um, no…?"

"Exactly. So to answer your question, yes I am staying. Are you heading to La Rousse?" "Um, yeah I'm entering the competition there. Are you going to be in it?"

"Of course I will. Okay, so then tomorrow morning, we'll head into La Rousse…and get you a hotel room or something. The competition isn't for another two weeks…you're really early."

May frowned trying to get back in her sleeping bag, "….define early…"

"Seven o'clock."

"WHAT!?! You can't be serious, Drew! It's already one! I _cannot_ run on six hours of sleep! I _NEED_ MY BEAUTY SLEEP!!"

Drew rolled his eyes. "…uh huh. Well, when we get you a hotel room, you can sleep then, okay?"

May sighed and nodded lying down in her sleeping bag pulling the pillow closer. Combusken trotted up to May staring at her questioningly. **Busken? **May opened an eye. "Hmm…? Oh, right…Combusken, return…" The orange and yellow bird disappeared in a flash of light. Eevee leaped into May's arms snuggling with the teenage girl.

Meanwhile, Drew settled himself up against a sleeping Absol near the burning fire. He closed his eyes readying himself for slumber. When he almost had fallen asleep, a voice awakened him.

"Good night, Drew."

"Yeah, night."

**Whoo, so, first chapter and May has already met up with the new Drew! Will love blossom in La Rousse? Who knows? Ash, Max, and Brock will appear in the next chapter…I think. I dunno. So there's the first chapter, tell me what you think, don't hesitate to flame! It'll help me to work on my Pokémon writing skills! R&R, thanks for reading my very first Pokémon fic! Oh I edited some stuff if you noticed. **

**------Rawr I'm Gonna Eat You**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've no idea where I get these plots and the characters may come of as out of characterish. Try to bear with me on this; I'm getting reacquainted with my long lost love, Pokémon. There's slight AshxMisty as well, and the characters are all about sixteen except Brock who is almost twenty, and Max, who is twelve. Yay! Thanks for all the reviews, and this story put on alerts and favorites!! Has anyone noticed that Ash is the only one with a last name? Who's realized that? I have. Why have the main character have a last name, and no one else have one. To me, that's just dumb. ****Antoniella****, thank you I love my name also XD.**** Anyway, here's chapter two. **

**Disclaimer- Y'all should know this from my stories on Naruto. I do not own Pokémon either. **

"Speaking"

What's going on in the story

_Thoughts or emphasis on a word_

**Pokémon talk**

It was yet another beautiful day in the city of La Rousse. But meanwhile in the forest, May awoke to the smell of a fresh gorgeous red rose lying on her stomach. She sat up in surprisement picking up the flower and sniffing it. It smelled lovely. She smiled wondering who gave it to her. May looked around for Drew. When she didn't find him, she started to freak out. Then she noticed a note sitting next to her slender body. The brunette quirked an eyebrow opening and reading the lone note. In neat handwritten cursive it read,

_Dear May,_

_I think you may have noticed I am not with you at this moment. Do not think that I have been kidnapped or whatever would come into your mind. I am fine, and I am waiting for you to meet me at the large tree in the center of the forest near your location. I hope you are glad to have slept in an extra hour. You are welcome. Once you have finished reading, please pack up your things and come find me. I will be waiting. _

_P.S. Don't get lost because I refuse to come find you again. _

_Drew_

"…I slept in an extra hour?! Awesome…but why'd he let me do that…he said we'd get up at seven…so then it's eight. Ugh, I guess I'd better go search for him. Stupid Drew sending me on a thingy to go find him! Grr, that jerk! I guess I should start packing up then…but this is a lot to pack all by myself!!" May whined folding up her sleeping bag into a ball. "…hmm…I wonder…? Come on out, Combusken, Squirtle, Eevee, Munchlax! Help me pack up!" The orange and yellow bird, blue turtle, the foxish brown one with a long bushy tail, and a new one, that was a deep bluish-green and three claws on its feet.

"Okay, Eevee and Combusken, um…pack up the food! Squirtle, put out the fire, and…Munchlax…do something useful I guess!" **Combusken! EEVEE! Squirt! Munch…lax! **May grinned at her work. "Hmmm…I guess I should try to figure out which way the tree is…but these trees are way too tall in the first place!! Beautifly! I need you to find this really tall tree in the center of the forest. When you find it come back, and tell me which way!" She threw out a Pokéball, and a Pokémon that looked like a butterfly appeared. "Go on, Beautifly, I can't keep Drew waiting!" **Beau! **The butterfly like Pokémon flew off in search of the supposedly massive tree.

Moments later, May's campsite was all packed up and ready to go. "Whew, thanks guys! I owe you all! I'll get you some Pokétreats in La Rousse, okay?" Her four Pokémon nodded happily. **Squirtle! Busken! Eevee! MUNCHLAX!!!!** Munchlax of course replied the most happy and loudest.

"Alright, return, guys!" May held out four Pokéballs and in a second she was alone. "I hope Beautifly hurries back…It's already 8:45!"

Elsewhere in the Forest

"…I bet she isn't even up yet. I wonder if she got my note…I wonder if she even saw the rose…" Drew lifted his head looking up into the sky.

_I wonder if she knows why I always gave her those random roses…I guess it doesn't matter…she probably doesn't like me…the way I like her…I guess I should give up and move on to one of my annoying fangirls…_

While he was thinking, he noticed a Beautifly. Once the Beautifly saw him, it fluttered off in a hurry. Drew raised an eyebrow. "…doesn't May have a Beautifly…?" He shrugged and continued to stare up into the sky.

Back to May 

May stood up as soon as she saw her Beautifly arriving back. "Beautifly! Did you see him?" **Beau! Beau Beautifly! **It pointed a wing to the west of her. "Over there? Okay, thanks Beautifly, I owe you too!" **Beau! **"Beautifly, return!" May ran off in the direction her Pokémon pointed toward in search of a certain green haired teenager.

After ten minutes of running, May was exhausted already. Thankfully for her, when she stopped, she had found him. But then unfortunately for her, when she stopped, she clumsily tripped over a rock falling in front of him. "…Kneeling at my feet, eh? It's about time you gave up and started respecting me." He smirked down at her as she glared right back up.

"Why, you jerk, you!! First you wake me up with a stupid note telling me I have to come find you, and now you're saying I should respect you like you're the king of my world and I'm this stupid little peasant girl!!"

Drew stepped back wide-eyed. "…uh…No, actually May, I…I didn't mean it like that…" "Oh, no, don't lie to me, mister, I know your game! With the rose and the note saying, 'Oh, don't worry about me' I'm on to you!!"

_On to me?! AWW CRAP NO! SHE KNOWS THE DEAL WITH THE ROSES! _Drew thought shocked.

"You're trying to use these roses so whenever I'm so mad at you, I'll remember these roses and I'll be all calm and sweet again!!"

Drew sighed of relief, "…um…yeah…sure, I'll go along with this, and just nod." "Well, I'm not going to fall for it mister!"

"…okay. Can we go, we still need to get you a hotel room, and…I want to show you a place in La Rousse."

May grinned, suddenly happy again, "OKAY!"

She skipped alongside Drew as he rolled his emerald eyes. They chatted for a bit along the way and before they knew it, they were in La Rousse City.

"…wholly cow! It's huuuge!"

"Uh huh."

"WOW! So can we get me a hotel…the faster we do these things, the sooner I can sleep!!" Drew declared, "…all women do is sleep. For all I know all women should just turn into Snorlax."

May mimicked, "_Women should just turn into Snorlax!_ Yeah, well…you'd be the most selfish and arrogant Pokémon I know!"

"…and…that would…be…what…?"

May hung her head, "I don't know…"

He laughed in her face. "Sucks, you can't come up with a comeback."

"…SHUT UP! I'M NOT ARROGANT!"

"I'M NOT A GIRL!"

May fumed, _**"…WHAT DOES BEING A GIRL HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING!??!"**_

Drew laughed again in her anger, "…I'm not sure."

"YOU'RE SO ARROGANT!!"

"YOU'RE A GIRL!!"

"ARROGANT!!"

"GIRL!!"

"ARROGANT!!"

"GIRL!!"

"FRUSTRATING!!"

"FEMALE!!"

"FRUSTRATING!!"

"FEMALE!!"

"…Drew, what are you doing…and who is this? Your girlfriend? She's very pretty, I'm proud!" A voice interrupted.

"WHA-…MOM!! SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!"

"GOOD BECAUSE I NEVER WANT TO BE!"

…_she really doesn't like me…I knew it…_

"…Aww, come on Drewwy-bear! The way you two fight, you two sure seem like it..." "MOM I'M SIXTEEN!! DON'T CALL ME THAT!!"

May sniggered, "Drewwy-bear? Hahaha!" "…shut up May."

"…May? OH! I know you…you're the Pokémon Coordinator Drew's always talking about!"

May beamed, "Um, yep that's me! Drew talks about me a lot, eh? That's interesting…" "…no, it actually isn't. Mom, what are you doing here…?"

"…that's no way to greet your mother in the morning…and I live here…like you do…"

"Yeah, I know but-"

Drew's mother cut him off abruptly, "Oh, May dear, would you like to come over for breakfast? Or has Drew already made you some…?"

"…pffft like I'd ever." Drew snorted.

May retaliated angrily, "LIKE I'D EVER EAT IT BUDDY!"

"…okay! Breakfast at our house it is!! Come on you two lovebirds!" "WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!!"

The three started on their way to what May assumed Drew's most likely fancy pants mansion. His mother striked up a conversation after moments of silence. "So May, don't you have a younger brother…and company?"

"Oh, um, yeah they're…around somewhere. I wanted to travel on my own for a bit."

"That's good. We're here! By the way, Drew, stop taking late night walks. It worries your father and me so."

"…Mom…come on, I can take care of myself…I've traveled alone since I was twelve!"

May looked around and was confused. "…um, Drew's mother…this is it? But this is like a Pokémon farm…"

"Mmhmm. That's right. Is there a problem? Oh, Drew must've not mentioned that his father and I own a Pokémon farm." The brunette shook her head.

"Well, now you know!"

"Is there something I call refer to you as? I just don't want to keep calling you Drew's mother!"

Drew's mom started, "Oh, yes. My name…er…"

Drew smacked his face, "…your name is Kira mom. Kira."

"…YES! THAT IS IT! KIRA! AND YOUR FATHER'S NAME IS BOB!!"

May raised a questioning eyebrow, "…Bob?"

Drew corrected, "No. My father's name is not Bob."

"OH! THEN IT'S JOHN!!"

"No, mother. It is not John," Drew whipped out a random bottle of water handing it to his mother. "…My mother…gets a little crazy sometimes. My father's name is Sean."

"…oh. Okay, I guess craziness runs in the family!" May joked.

"Yeah, well I guess slowness runs in your family!" Drew retorted.

"Bup, bup, bup, stop bickering, now kiss and make up!" Another random voice from nowhere.

May and Drew glanced at each other disgusted and said in unison, "I don't think so."

"…DO IT DREW!"

"No-wait…Dad?? WHY DO YOU TWO ALWAYS COME FROM NOWHERE?!?"

"Sean, your son has a _girlfriend_!"

Drew's father was overjoyed, "Oh, really? Who is she son? DON'T BE SHY TELL ME!"

"…"

"IT'S THIS GIRL, SEAN!! She's May, Drew's Pokémon Coordinator girlfriend…"

May wasn't amused, "…haha, I dunno what freakish world you two live in but I am not his girlfriend." "…oh don't be silly! Now come on in and eat some good food!"

"…come in where? I see no house."

Drew corrected her again, "Actually it's a mansion."

"Figures you'd live in one."

Minutes later of walking the group arrived at Drew's fancy pants mansion. This didn't surprise May. She always figured he'd live in one, but once she stepped inside she never thought it'd be so expensive and elegant looking. All the first floor walls were a light blue color, most likely picked by his mother, except for the kitchen which was a deep reddish shade. There was a long winding staircase leading up to many floors. The flooring was mostly wood, excluding the bathrooms, which were tile, and the living and family rooms which were carpet. There had to be at least fifty rooms in the building, probably more.

May was led to the kitchen where Sean was already making breakfast. She sat in a stool but seconds after she sat, Drew motioned her to follow him.

"…um, Drew…where are we like going??"

"…In here…this is where we eat. Usually our chef cooks, but on Saturday mornings my father cooks us breakfast."

"Oh…that's cool." May replied sitting down again. To her surprise, Drew took a seat to the left of her.

Drew cocked an eyebrow, "Is there a problem?"

"Um…no, I just didn't think you'd sit next to me…"

"Well I am…is that a problem?" The blue eyed girl shook her head, "No…its fine, I'm a little out of it today. I wasn't expecting to be dining at your fancy pants mansion this morning."

"WHOO! PANCAKES, WAFFLES, BACON, AND EGGS!!! EAT UP KIDS!!" Drew's father grinned at the two setting down many plates on the table followed by Ria, who set down the bacon, which May instantly went for as soon as it was put down.

"Mmm…bacon…!"

May happily chewed her bacon while Drew grabbed a few pancakes and a waffle. Drew reached for the bottle of syrup, but unfortunately it fell under the table. He started to lean down to pick it up, but he didn't hear that May had said she'd get it and was suddenly inches from her own face. Drew froze. May **completely** oblivious to the fact of how close their faces were, yelled at him. "DREW I SAID I'D GET-" When she turned to face him she realized the situation and one to easily blush…she blushed. "I…erm um."

Kira quietly stepped in the dining room spying on the two. "Sean come look, you're gonna miss their first kiss!!"

"Hmm? HANG ON KIRA, THESE EGGS ARE COOKIN!"

May and Drew jerked their heads apart embarrassed. They picked up their forks and became suddenly interested in eating and nothing else. His father soon joined them sitting down. "What were you saying, honey?"

"…nothing. You missed it!"

"…damn." Sean swore under his breath taking a bite of his eggs.

"…Drew…" "Yeah, mom?"

"…where's the syrup? I thought I put it on the table!" Kira looked for the sweet gooey substance.

"…the…syrup…?"

"YES, THE SYRUP!" Drew's mother shrieked.

"…it's on the floor…" Drew replied nonchalantly.

Sean joined the conversation, "…and its there because…?"

"…I dropped it."

Drew's mom huffed. "…well, don't you think you ought to pick it up…?"

"No, not really."

"…DREW YOU PICK UP THAT DAMN SYRUP OR YOU ARE GROUNDED AND WON'T GO TO THE CONTEST!!" Kira threatened as Sean nodded stuffing his face with food.

"…you wouldn't." Drew glared at her.

"I WOULD MISTER, NOW PICK IT UP NOW!" Drew sighed and picked it up making sure May wasn't also leaning down to pick it up and handed it to his mom. "Thank you."

"…I'm done…" Drew got up and strolled out of the room toward the stairs.

May frowned watching the green-haired teen leave, "What's wrong with Drew? I didn't do anything wrong did I?"

Sean assured her, "No, no May you did nothing…he's fine. Probably going to his room to sulk or…the game room. If you need help getting around, don't be afraid to ask us!"

May nodded, thanking him for the breakfast before getting up to explore.

"Oh, and May? Don't go to the fourth floor."

"Um…okay!" May skipped away excited to explore.

**Daaang. Whoo, 2,500 words people! I honestly did not realize that I made this chapter so long. TT sorry guys! Was this chapter worth the wait? Eh, that doesn't matter. Anyway, wonder what's on the fourth floor? When will the love blossom? Heh, I know I said that I'd introduce Ash and company this chapter…sorry! They'll come along eventually. Hope you liked the second chapter! Thanks for reading, R&R!**

**----Rawr I'm Gonna Eat You**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've no idea where I get these plots and the characters may come of as out of characterish. Try to bear with me on this; I'm getting reacquainted with my long lost love, Pokémon. There's slight AshxMisty as well, and the characters are all about sixteen except Brock who is almost twenty, and Max, who is twelve. Yay! Thanks for all the reviews! Not much to say for this chapter. And I'm guessing you all liked the second chapter better than the first? Anyway, here's chapter three. Oh, if anyone likes to go back and read it over, you'll notice I finally gave Drew and his family the popular made-up last name for them. **

**Disclaimer- Y'all should know this from my stories on Naruto. I do not own Pokémon either. **

"Speaking"

What's going on in the story

_Thoughts or emphasis on a word_

**Pokémon talk**

May curiously walked up the winding staircase exploring room after room. _I wonder what room is Drew's? Is Drew's room on the fourth floor…? But I'm not allowed to go up there…but why would they not allow anyone up there except Drew?? This family is so weird…_

Hours soon passed as May hadn't realized it, but she soon noticed that there were no butlers or maids on the floor she was currently on. This struck May as quite odd. And of course oblivious May, didn't see the 'forbidden floor' sign at the top of the stairs. May cautiously walked along looking for a room to explore. After making many turns she finally came across a door. The only door she'd found on the floor. Intrigued, she slowly glanced around to see if anyone had followed her and opened the door. She probed around taking in the decorations inside the room.

Within the room there were many ribbons, trophies, and pictures in neat rows. They were either hung up, or in a case on a stand. May casually walked over to the first picture and ribbon case. The picture had an engraving. It read,

_Sean Hayden, Five-time winner Pokémon Coordinator Champion._ It was dated the year of 1988.The picture was of a man about seventeen with a woman who was apparently his girlfriend holding the trophy together. The man strangely looked similar to Drew only a year older. The brunette smiled. _This is Drew's dad! And…his mom…before they got married…awww! _

May moved on to the next photo. This time it read,

_Sean Hayden,_ _Eight-time winner Pokémon Coordinator Champion. _This picture's year said the year of 1991. The only difference? Ria was holding a baby. May struggled to determine the gender of the baby.

The blue-eyed teenager continued to the following pictures. The next photo was taken in 1995. _Sean Hayden,_ _Twelve-time winner Pokémon Coordinator Champion. _This times difference was that the child was standing on its own and May could tell the gender. She figured it was Drew at four years old. _Awww Drew! He was so adorable back then!! _

The child had the same distinct green orbs that the present Drew bore, only not as sharp. Little Drew's hair was already quite long. He'd already started to look like his father at such a young age. What surprised May the most, was that Drew had the biggest smile on his tiny face. May thought Drew could never smile. Sure he'd smirk often…but never smile. Never ever.

May decided to skip ahead a couple years to the year of 2001. She supposed Drew would be ten. As she suspected, Drew was in fact, ten. He'd grown a few feet in height. His hair was about the length it was when she'd first met him. The ten-year old Drew's eyes began to sharpen with maturity.

May again skipped ahead to the year of 2007. To her surprise, she saw no trophy or ribbon. All that was there was a photo of the family and a newspaper clipping. The family looked as they did now. The brunette averted her eyes to the newspaper. The more she read, the more she couldn't believe. After she read it twice, the third time she read it out loud.

"Sean Hayden, Eighteen-time winner Pokémon Coordinator Champion finally and sadly loses to…some person…who's name I can't pronounce…Sean's sudden loss to his victorious opponent has shocked the world of Pokémon as his winning streak has been broken. Though, how fortunate for Sean, his son, Drew, has become quite much like his champion father, following in the choice of being a Pokémon Coordinator as well. Drew has already gotten a good start on a winning streak having been the teenage division champion for the past five years. Is he going to try and avenge his father's loss and break the record winning streak of nineteen years?"

May glanced at the image of Drew in the photo. _Drew…that's why he's always so determined. Wow…I never knew his father was that good of a Coordinator…I guess I'm not supposed to be up here because they think I might ask about it…_

Meanwhile, Drew had gotten over his little fit over the couple hours that had passed. Drew looked at a grandfather clock walking along the hall searching for May. It was 2:30. _Okay…let's see…if I were May, where would I go? _Drew pondered for a moment stopping to think.

…_the trophy room. DAMNIT! DIDN'T DAD SAY IT WAS FORBIDDEN!? _The green haired teen ran up to the fourth floor zooming past servants leaving them in a cloud of dust. Once he found the door he skidded to a stop almost running into the wall in the process. Drew slowly opened the door peeking inside. Sure enough, May was there casually gazing at the memories. He slipped inside the room quietly closing the door.

"…May."

The brunette whipped around in shock. "DREW!! DON'T DO THAT!!"

"…sorry…? Look. Keep it down! If my parents find out you were in here they'll kill me. Didn't my father say specifically this room is forbidden??"

May's head drooped in shame, "…I'm sorry…I just…I get curious easily!" May headed for the door. "Where are you going?"

"…leaving…I need a hotel room. Remember?"

"Oh. Yeah…right."

"So is that what you've been doing for the past four and a half hours?"

"…it's been that long?? Wow, I didn't realize!"

"Yeah, it's been that long. It's almost three o' clock." Drew replied glancing at a clock.

"DREW!!! IT'S TIME FOR LUNCH!!" Kira called up informing the two.

"YEAH, YEAH IM COMIN! Come on May."

"…lunch? You people eat so late. I usually eat lunch at like one!" "…well. I'm not you." Drew retorted stepping down the staircase as May followed.

Kira grinned at the two, "So, where have you two been? Nudge, nudge wink, wink."

"…Good lord, I'm sorry, but wow. Kira, never again. Please never again!"

Kira frowned, "…what? A mom can't be hip with the teens?"

Drew and May replied in unison, "…no."

"…well, fine! Here's your lunch you little lovebirds!"

"…so not lovebirds!!!" May yelled poking at the food Kira placed in front of her.

Drew only looked at his. "…MOOMMMMM!! You know I hate this crap!!"

Drew's mom gave him a look. "…it's a chocolate fudge sundae. EAT IT!"

"…actually, it looks like crap mom."

"STOP INSULTING MY FOOD! I CAN'T COOK AND YOU KNOW YOUR FATHER CAN!!"

May ignored the feuding family members and skipped to the pantry rummaging around. She suddenly squealed with joy. "…AHHHH!!!! RAMEN!!!!!!! I CALL IT! MY RAMEN! MINE!!"

Drew quirked an eyebrow. "…wait. Did you say ramen…?"

"…yeah!! And it's mine!" May grinned.

"…FORK IT OVER!!" Drew yelled.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO DREW, ITS MINE!!" May shrieked holding the ramen package possessively.

"SCREW THAT! THIS IS MY HOUSE, NOW GIVE IT!!"

"NEVER!!"

"…I am not afraid to use force." "…um…define force?"

Drew rolled his eyes, "I'm not afraid to hurt you." "…ha! Ha! Ha! HA! Sure…you couldn't hurt a Magikarp!"

"…you wanna bet on that?" Drew growled.

May's grin faded, "…erm. No…but uhm…how's about we just…split it?"

"…Fine." Drew whipped out a pot placing it on the stove.

"…What are you doing Drew?" "…making me some ramen…"

"…move over, you can't cook!" May shoved the green haired teen out of the way. To May's surprise, Drew shoved back.

"OH, OH CAT FIGHT!!" Kira yelled watching the two feud.

"…Mom, a cat fight is between two _girls_…"

"…DAMNIT! I HATE THIS TEENAGER LINGO!"

"…Yeah…anyway, I'm cookin the ramen!!" "…SINCE WHEN? THIS IS MY HOUSE!!" "...no, Drew this is my house." Kira corrected her son.

Sean yelled from the family room, "…NO, THIS IS MY HOUSE, I PAID FOR IT!!"

"…he's right…"

May concluded, "WELL, WHATEVER IM COOKIN!!"

The two continued fighting over who'd cook the ramen, and after fifteen minutes, Drew finally gave up and let May do it. May happily stood watching over the stove pouring the delicious noodles in the boiling pot half-full of water.

_OR_was it half-empty?

Once the ramen was done, May split it into two bowls giving one to Drew taking a seat next to him. Blowing on it, thinking it was cooled enough, May took a bite.

"…EEEEEPP!!!!!!!!!!! WATER!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The brunette jumped up running to the sink turning on the faucet putting her head underneath it drinking the water frantically. "GUH!" When she lifted her head out it was completely wet with water.

"…you're retarted, May." Drew laughed at the girl.

"…I will throw this pot at you." The brunette held up the pot menacingly.

Drew put his hands up defensively, "Okay, okay. Jeez."

May walked back to her seat refreshed taking another try at her ramen. "…it's cool enough. Eat it."

"…I WILL!" May lifted her fork to her mouth and eating it. "…mmmm…ramen…"

"Yeah…good ramen…for you taking a stab at it."

"…is that an insult?" May asked suspiciously.

"…no."

"OKAY COOL!"

After eating in five minutes of awkward silence, May tried to start up a conversation. "So…what's it like living on a Pokémon Farm? It must be pretty awesome!"

Drew slightly nodded sipping the broth, "Yeah, I guess. It gets tiring taking care of all of them though…but then it's a good experience for me. And then there's the part that I can get any Pokémon we own and take it as my own, as long as I pay my dad."

"…you pay him? Why do you get an allowance? You're rich!"

"I don't get an allowance; I pay him with the money I receive from all of the contests I win." Drew explained.

"…Oh…"

"Yeah, that's how I got my Flygon, from my dad."

"…what, really? How??" "Well, we've got a lot of Trapinch on the farm, so…yeah."

"Wow...," May sighed. "I wish I had some money…I could get a new Pokémon…"

"Is that so?" Drew looked up watching the brunette.

May nodded, "Yeah…I've been really wanting a flying Pokémon…I know I have Beautifly, but…I want one that I can actually ride upon!"

"Really now?" Drew smirked.

"Uhm, yeah!" May smiled back at him.

"Well, I can ask my dad if he can make an exception for you…? Or I can pay for whatever you want…if you want."

"WOW REALLY?! YOU'D DO THAT FOR ME DREW?!?" May beamed at the teen who'd gotten up to put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Yeah, sure. Just figure out what you want." Drew closed the kitchen appliance.

"Okay, I will! Should we go look for a hotel now?" "Yeah, let's go."

The two started to head for the door but Drew's mom stopped them blocking the door. "Drew, what are you doing??"

"…taking May so she can get a hotel…" Drew stated as a matter of factly.

"She's a guest! Let her spend the night! She's already spent most of the day here, why not the night?"

"But-but-Mom!!"

"Would you like to spend the night, May? We've plenty of room!"

"Um…if it's okay with Drew…I mean; I don't want to be a burden..." May said a little unsure.

"Oh, pffft Drew doesn't care!" Drew stood there mouth agape watching his mom take control.

"Um, well then okay!" May smiled at Kira.

"EXCELLENT!" Drew banged his head against the wall next to him.

"Drew, go show her to her room!" Drew glared at his mom but climbed the stairs up to the third floor. May curiously followed behind. Drew stopped at a door opening it.

It was a simple room, a bed, nightstand, closet, dressers, and a nice big flat screen TV with a PS3 hooked up to it. There was a second door, supposedly leading to the bathroom. "…this is your room. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask…and my room is the only other room on this floor…so yeah. But if you need something, don't barge into it. Knock, and never go in my room without my permission. Have fun. I'll…see you at dinner."

Skipping Past Dinner, and Fast Forwarding to Bedtime

May lay awake in bed wondering what flying Pokémon she wanted. She thought about a Charizard, a Fearow, a Dragonite, and a Swellow. She ruled out Charizard and Swellow, because Ash had those and she didn't want to be a copycat. And for some reason she also ruled out Fearow and Dragonite. May grew frustrated until she stumbled upon a thought of the time she saw a Bagon trying to fly.

May finally knew what Pokémon she wanted.

…**hehe…yeah I know another long chapter, sorry guys! I'm trying to fit a lot into some of the chapters because I need to catch up with where I have the plot at in my mind…and I'm not that far from it. Anyway, I hope you liked that chapter. Wonder what Pokémon May wants? I bet most of you know though…but that's the fun of it!! Find out next chapter! Thanks for reading, R&R! **

**----Rawr I'm Gonna Eat You**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've no idea where I get these plots and the characters may come of as out of characterish. Try to bear with me on this; I'm getting reacquainted with my long lost love, Pokémon. There's slight AshxMisty as well, and the characters are all about sixteen except Brock who is almost twenty, and Max, who is twelve. Yay! Thanks for all the reviews! Not much to say for this chapter, but thanks to everyone who reviewed! Anyway, here's chapter four. SORRY FOR THE LONGEST WAIT EVER!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer- Y'all should know this from my stories on Naruto. I do not own Pokémon either. **

"Speaking"

What's going on in the story

_Thoughts or emphasis on a word_

**Pokémon talk**

May awoke in her bed that Drew and his parents had provided for her. She tripped out of bed, literally tripping and falling to the floor. May sat up on the floor seeing that the sheets had gotten tangled when she twisted and turned fidgeting in her sleep. The brunette slowly stood up and headed to the bathroom before muttering, "Stupid fancy pants sheets."

May reemerged from the bathroom refreshed and ready for breakfast. She could smell the aroma of what she guessed to be French toast, which smelled delicious, by the way. The blue-eyed girl turned the doorknob and walked straight into the chest of a green-haired teenager. May fell to the floor once again.

"Morning." May looked up at the boy staring down at her. "Yeah…morning." Drew extended his hand out to May. She grabbed his as he pulled her up to her feet. "Thanks. Take me to breakfast?" "I have no choice. That's why I'm here. Mom's orders."

May took a second to see what Drew was wearing this morning. Drew, to May's surprise, wore a white, wife beater that May could see his muscles and when he moved, they rippled underneath the shirt, and black and green flannel pants.

"…uh May, I'm up here."

"Whaat?? I was just seeing what you decided to wear this morning! I didn't know you'd be still in pajamas!" The brunette defended.

"…right. Well, let's go. I'm starving my ass off."

May laughed at Drew's comment, replying with a grin. "Oh, you have one of those?"

"Yes I do. And you look at it."

"…I DO NOT! YOU LOOK AT MY ASS!"

Drew smirked, "Hey, I'm a guy. I do that shit. What's your excuse?"

"…I don't have one…" May hung her head.

"Exactly."

The two walked down the stairs side by side being watched by Drew's mother who grinned giddily at the two. "…mom…why are you looking at us like that…?" "NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL DREWWY BEAR!!" She sang in a joyful voice running into the kitchen gleefully.

"…you have _the_ weirdest mom."

"Yeah, I know."

"OY, YOU TWO LOVEYDOVEY BIRDS GET IN HERE!" Sean called.

May frowned, "…scratch that…the weirdest _parents_ and annoying at that," May walked into the kitchen with Drew following.

The two sat down in the dining room just before Drew's father placed a plate of pancakes in front of them. "Mmm! Looks delicious! Thank you, Sean!"

"Yep. No problem…" Sean shuffled away sadly back into the kitchen.

"Drew…what's wrong with your dad?" May glanced at the green haired teen.

"Nothing…he's always like this when I have a contest coming up…because…well he still remembers the days when…it was him winning…," Drew replied stuffing a piece of fluffy pancake in his mouth.

"…oh. I'm sorry…I forgot. But, here's some good news! I know what Pokémon I want! Guess!" Drew groaned, "Ugh, I **hate** that guessing game!!"

May pouted making a puppy dogface, "But!!" "…fine. Um…I don't know…!! I need a clue!" "KAY! It's a shade of purple and blue!"

"…that helps like zero percent May. There's like a jillion Pokémon that color!"

"…so? Figure it out. It has wings...that should eliminate some!"

Drew guessed some he knew by memory, "Crobat?"

"No." 

"Um…Gligar?"

"Uh-uh."

"Golbat?"

"Nope."

"Swellow?"

"Try again!"

"…Zubat???" Drew yelled frustrated.

"Keep trying!! Another clue…it can use Hyper Beam."

"…the only other Pokemon I know like that is…a Salamence??"

"…YOU SUCK DREW!" May frowned. "…what?? Did I get it?" "Yes…you did. MEANY!"

"…you seriously want a Salamence??" Drew stared at May if she were crazy.

"…yes…and I would appreciate it if I could get one from you!" "Okay. But uh…do you want a guy or a chick one? And do you want it a baby Salamence or adult?"

"………………………….THERE'S A DIFFERENCE?!? I DIDN'T KNOW THERE WERE GIRL AND GUY POKEMON!!" May screeched.

"…uh. Yeah there is. You just realized that. You are dumb!!" Drew pointed out laughing at the girl. "HEY!!" May shouted shoving Drew off his chair.

"…you did not just push me."

"Whatcha gon do bout it boy?"

"THIS!"

Drew leaped on May as they both tumbled to the floor rolling around fighting but not critically hurting each other. After moments of rough housing the two stopped with May triumphantly on top.

"…Oh ho, ho, ho! If you two wanted to be alone, that's all you had to say!" Kira intruded on the fight.

"Yeah, besides Drew, your bedroom is upstairs. DON'T FORGET TO USE A CONDOM!!" Sean added grinning proudly at Drew.

May and Drew furiously blushed a deep tomato red refusing to look at each other.

"…Umm…can we get my Salamence now??" "YEAH, THAT'S A GOOD IDEA!" Drew dragged the girl outside to where May suspected the Salamence were.

"Okay, we have about fifteen Salamence total. Nine adults and six little baby ones. Do you want a guy or a girl? Don't even yell you didn't know Pokémon had genders again." "Um…a baby girl I guess."

Drew lead May to where the young Salamence were being kept but as soon as they arrived he quickly turned her back around. "Um…Drew?? I think those were baby Salamence!!" "…Uhhh heh no they weren't um…they're over here!!"

May grew frustrated and dragged Drew back over to where they previously were. "What's the big idea Drew?!" "…um…look over there…by the bushes…but look at your own risk." May quirked an eyebrow glancing to where he said.

"…O-M-F-G!!" May fainted falling to the ground.

"…I told you at your own risk…"

"..Um Drew…are they doing what I think they are?!?" May cautiously stood up covering her eyes. "Yeah. They're making little Salamence babies…I'm guessing that's how Pokémon babies are made…"

Drew pointed May in another direction of young Salamence. "Okay here's a baby girl Salamence. You want it? OKAY!" Drew gently lifted the tiny four- legged animal. "Wa-wait! Drew! I don't know if I want that one! She's adorable…but if she doesn't like me then it'll take longer to train her!"

"Okay…here hold her." Drew put the Salamence in May's arms. The brunette cradled the Salamence lovingly cooing at it. "Awww, aren't you sooo cute! Yes you are! Yes you are! Who's adorable? YOU ARE!!" Drew groaned looking away from the blue-eyed girl who smiled at him.

_(A/N: I have no idea what so ever the noise that Salamence make when they 'talk' so I'm just making it up lol.)_

**Salamence? Sala? **"EEE!!! SO CUTE!! DREW SHE TALKED!!" May squealed in joy. "…uh huh. I'm guessing that's the one you want?"

"OMG YES!!!!!!" The brunette bounced up and down gleefully. **Salamence! Sala, Sala!! **"Alright, alright…come on, let's go find my dad."

"OMG DREW I LOVE YOU! I will worship you from now on if your dad lets you buy her for me!!" May exclaimed.

Drew smirked, "…I know."

Sean conveniently walked up to the two teens. "Hey dad. Favor, can I buy this Salamence for May?"

Sean grinned slyly, "…you're buying her a gift? Of course Drew!! A gift for your gal eh? If it's a gift for her there's no price!"

"…right…yeah it's a gift for my dearest May." Drew winked at May nudging her to play along. May squealed, "Awww yay! Thanks Drew, you're the best!!"

"You know it. Anyway, thanks dad."

"Seriously though, Drew thanks sooo much!! Now I must train!!" May ran off to the front yard/garden of the mansion skipping happily with her newly obtained Salamence.

**I know…I'm so sorry about the like twenty something day wait!! But I finally got it out! I hope you liked it. Please R&R and thanks for reading! Ash and company will most definitely and finally be in the next chapter!**

**-----Rawr I'm Gonna Eat You**


	5. Chapter 5

**I've no idea where I get these plots and the characters may come of as out of characterish. Try to bear with me on this; I'm getting reacquainted with my long lost love, Pokémon. There's slight AshxMisty as well, and the characters are all about sixteen except Brock who is almost twenty, and Max, who is twelve. Yay! Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry for the long wait again…I'm finally free of the dreaded school so the chapters should start coming out sooner…hopefully! Ash and company will make their long awaited appearance this chapter. Most of the Author's Notes within the story are there to translate what Salamence or whichever Pokémon says. Anyway, here's chapter five.**

**Disclaimer- Y'all should know this from my stories on Naruto. I do not own Pokémon either. But…if I did…Drew would be in it more often and May would realize the real reason for the roses. **

"Speaking"

What's going on in the story

_Thoughts or emphasis on a word_

**Pokémon talk**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"…umm…let's see…what moves do Salamence know?? Besides Hyper Beam…you do know that move don't you?" May gently set her Salamence down looking at it sweetly.

**Sala…mence? **"Ughh I don't even know what moves they know! Maybe the Pokédex knows…" May whipped out her Pokédex pointing it at Salamence.

"Salamence, the Dragon Pokémon. As a result of its long-held dream of flying, its cellular structure changed, and its wings grew out." A computerized voice recognized Salamence.

"Pokédex…what are the moves Salamence can learn or should know?" "Salamence, the Dragon Pokémon. As a result-"

"YEAH, YEAH I KNOW THAT!! What moves do they know?!" "Salamence should already know Bite, Dragonbreath, Flamethrower, Hyper Beam, Iron Tail, and Earthquake."

"Well, Salamence do you know any of those?" **Sala…Salamence! Salamence! **_(A/N: Translation…I know Bite and Flamethrower!)_

"…Bite and Flamethrower eh? Those are good moves…but I want you to have at least two more moves if you're going to be my battling choice!" **Sala?! Sala, Sala, Sala Salamence! **_(A/N: Me?! But I've never battled before!!)_

May comforted the Salamence reassuring it. "Don't worry Salamence! I'll have my other Pokémon help you train! I promise! Come on out everyone!"

May threw out her Pokéballs releasing Combusken, Beautifly, Munchlax, Squirtle, and Eevee. **Combusken? Beautifly! MUNCHLAX!! Squirt, Squirtle! Eevee! **

May's already obtained Pokémon curiously walked over to the new addition to the team. **Sala…? SALA, SALA!! **Salamence ran away scared hiding behind May. "Awww…it's okay! They just want to be friends, right…?" May cuddled the baby Pokémon showing it that it was okay.

**Sala…Salamence!** May's Salamence leaped out of her arms joining the rest feeling more confident. "Okay. Now guys, Salamence is going to be my battling choice so I need you all to help me train her!" **Ee, Eevee! Busken! Beautifly! Munch…lax. Squirtle!! **"AND…if you guys help, I'll make you some Pokéblocks!!" May's team cheered in Pokémon-talk at their reward.

Meanwhile in the forest near La Rousse City

"UGH! I DON'T KNOW HOW IN THE HELL MAY DEALT WITH YOU THREE!!! I CAN'T STAND ANOTHER DAY WITH MAX'S WHINING, BROCK'S FLIRTING, AND ASH!!" Misty screeched turning red in the face. Ash frowned at Misty's comment.

"…um…Mist? We're in La Rousse." Brock interrupted the redhead's rage.

"…THANK THE LORD LET'S FIND MAY! I NEED TO BE IN THE PRESENCE OF ANOTHER FEMALE!! One week+ three guys, equals hell." Misty stomped around searching for her female friend.

_I swear if I spend one more hour in Ash's presence, I will probably fall in love with him again! And I refuse to let that happen!!! _

"…Didn't May happen to mention that Drew lives here?" Max randomly spit out.

"…MUST. FIND. DREW'S. MANSION!" Misty dragged the three males racing through La Rousse asking citizens if they knew the whereabouts of Drew's home.

After hours of searching the city the exhausted group of friends collapsed on a front lawn. A very massive front lawn, I might add. The four were about to take a quick nap when they were reenergized by a familiar voice just a few feet away.

"Okay Salamence…I'm going to have the others battle you. But I promise they'll go easy on you since you're new at this okay?"

**Sala…Sala. **May's Salamence was still a little uneasy about the fighting.

"Okay Salamence let's try and learn Earthquake first…since I know Iron Tail is pretty hard. I think you need to know how to fly first to do this move…you do know how to fly…right?" **SALAMENCE!! **May's Salamence happily leapt up into the air and flapped its ruby wings.

"Good! So…I saw this before and…I guess you're basically supposed to just drop to the ground…but you need more altitude!" The baby Salamence flapped its wings harder gaining height. **Sala…Sala? **_(A/N: Is this high enough?)_

"That's good, Salamence, stop there!" May crossed her fingers hoping that her new Pokémon wouldn't hurt itself trying to learn the move. "Umm…okay now drop to the ground! But um…not too fast!!"

Salamence stopped flying and began falling to the ground also not wanting to get injured. It hit the ground as the earth beneath May started shaking from the weight of Salamence's body pulsed through the ground they stood on. May tumbled to the grass falling flat on her butt. May's Salamence worriedly ran up to May checking to make sure she was okay. May smiled at the purple animal comfortingly.

"HEY MAY!!" Misty ran out of the bushes greeting her friend. "OMG MIST!!" May locked the redhead in a bone crushing hug, "How've you been?!?"

"Fine…but um. I'm glad I caught up with you May! Ugh I don't understand how you dealt with those three! I could barely stand a day with them, let alone a week!" May started, "…well, there's a good explanation-"

"**Oh God,** the rest of them are here. May did you call them over here!?" An all too familiar annoyed voice yelled out.

"…uh…no Drew! They…er kinda found your house on accident…?" May grinned at the green haired teen. "…right. Get off my front lawn, friends of May."

"…Uh why?" Ash growled glaring at Drew.

Drew smirked, "…it's my house, dumbass."

"Oh, that reminds me May…why _are_ you at Drew's house then…?" Misty smiled knowing something was going on.

"Basically, we met up in the forest, he said he'd find me a hotel, but instead his psycho mom came and found us, and invited me over for breakfast, and then I ended up spending the night, then the next morning he said that if I wanted a new Pokémon he'd get me one for free; that's how I got my new Salamence because his family owns a Pokémon Farm. Then I guess I got invited to spend the whole week here until the contest thanks to his crazy parents…and now I'm training my Salamence! Isn't she adorable?!?" May told her story in one breath.

"…yeaahhh…?" Brock, Ash, Misty, and Max barely understood a word May said but decided to go along with it.

"Anyway….like I said, get off my lawn, _or_ I can make you get off." Drew threatened.

May objected at Drew's comment, "DREW YOU CAN'T DO THAT!! THEY'RE MY FRIENDS!!!"

Drew was fed up with the brunette's protesting against his actions and statements. Without thinking, he grabbed May and pushed her up against a nearby Oak Tree. "Listen to me. I am through with dealing with you at my house. I've shown you hospitality and all I asked from them was to leave. Now either shut up, or you can find a damn hotel. Got it?"

No response from the blue-eyed girl. Drew tightened his grip on May's arms. "I said, GOT IT?!" May whimpered slowly nodding, "Ye-yeah…I-…I got it…Drew…le-let go of me! You-you're hurting me!"

Drew released his grip on the trembling girl walking away from her. May fell to the grass, tears brimming and then falling to the ground from her eyes. May's friends ran up to the girl comforting her, but as soon as they reached her, May got up and hurried back to the ginormous house, shoving Drew aside and running upstairs to her room.

When she returned, she had her bag on her shoulder, with tears still escaping her eyes. "…May, where the hell are you going!?" Drew held her by the wrist stopping her. "DREW LET ME GO!" Drew only gently tightened his hold on her. "Why are you going somewhere??"

"…BECAUSE…YOU'RE A JACKASS! I HATE YOU!"

_LE GASP!_

May wrenched her arm out of his grasp walking off the lawn and onto the driveway. Ash and company followed. "May, where are we going?" Max looked slightly down at his older sister.

"We're looking for a hotel. Even if it's a crappy one it's better than his house!" May snapped.

"…follow me…I can take you to a hotel…the best one in the city…and I'll pay for the cost. Don't even think of protesting, I want to pay." Drew started heading one direction. No one was in the mood to converse, walking in complete silence after the green-haired teen. Moments later, Drew went into a fancy hotel called, 'Hotel La Rousse'. He went straight for the counter.

"Ah…Mr. Drew! Are these your friends? What is wrong with your fancy ass mansion?" The counter man laughed alone.

"…shut the hell up. They are not my friends. I want two rooms. One for the guys and one for the girls. Get the best rooms that are available. And I'll pay in advance for a two week stay." Drew shoved a credit card at the man. The counter help man held out two keys for Drew and handed back his credit card grinning, "Thank you for staying at Hotel La Rousse, enjoy your stay."

Drew gave one key to Brock and the other to Misty. "….go crazy. I'm leaving." "FINE, WE DON'T WANT YOU HERE!!" May yelled at the teen with his back to her.

"Come on, May let's go I want to rest!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming Mist!" May ran after her friend.

A couple hours later in the hotel room, May looked at the bedside clock. It read 9:53 P.M. "UGHH!! MIST I'M SO BORED!! AND I CAN'T SLEEP!"

"I want ice cream!" The redhead replied from the other bed. "…OMG, ME TOO! LET'S GO GET SOME!!"

"…but of course…we have to get dressed!" Misty grinned slyly holding up a light blue mini skirt. "Misty you aren't thinking of…" "YEAH! GIRLS NIGHT FOR ICE CREAM! We're gonna flirt!" "Bu-but-but-but!"

"Oh come on May, live it up!" Misty grabbed a dark blue mini skirt and a white sequined tank top. Misty was already wearing her outfit with her skirt on and a pink tank top that went together really well.

May got dressed and headed out the door with her redheaded friend searching for ice cream in the late starry night.

**Wow, this was a really long chapter…probably the longest for this story! Anyway, jeez who knew Drew was violent like that?? What will happen during May and Misty's ice cream adventure? Find out next chapter! Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed! Please R&R!**

**----Gaara ish my sexeh beast**


	6. Chapter 6

**I've no idea where I get these plots and the characters may come of as out of characterish. Try to bear with me on this; I'm getting reacquainted with my long lost love, Pokémon. There's slight AshxMisty as well, and the characters are all about sixteen except Brock who is almost twenty, and Max, who is twelve. Yay! Thanks for all the reviews! Don't you all be thinking Drew's gonna go like psycho when he sees May lol. But…it may be something similar…XD. Anyway, here's chapter six!**

**Disclaimer- Y'all should know this from my stories on Naruto. I do not own Pokémon either. But…if I did…Drew would be in it more often and May would realize the real reason for the roses. **

"Speaking"

What's going on in the story

_Thoughts or emphasis on a word_

**Pokémon talk**

"Hey May, there's an ice cream shop lets hurry and get some before they close!!" The redheaded female dragged her brunette friend inside stopping before the counter.

"Welcome to 50 Flavors of La Rousse, ladies. What's your pleasure?" The ice cream scooper guy fixed his hat grinning at the two suggestively. May started to order her ice cream, "…umm. Can I get a Double Fudge Chocolate Brownie in a sugar-AHH!"

Misty pulled May away from the counter. "May. This is-OMG! Hello…I spy with my little eye, Ash and Drew in the corner eating ice cream! This is a good opportunity to make them jealous!! AND WANT US BACK!"

"…but I never had Drew. And frankly…I never want him. But fine, I'll play along." May turned from Misty looking at the blonde haired, blue-eyed ice cream scooper dude. "As I was saying, I'd like a Double Fudge Chocolate Brownie in a sugar cone…with um…whipped cream…syrup, caramel, and a cherry on top…!" May put on a sexy smile for the blonde ice cream man and making occasional looks in Drew's direction to see if he was watching.

He was. And he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Drew and Ash's POV

"Is that Misty?! AND MAY!?" Ash drooled over the girls.

Drew sighed shoving his ice cream in his mouth, "…yeah. That's them…" Drew got a grip tearing his emerald eyes from May. His heart ached to have her smile at him again, even though they'd never really shown their feelings for each other, and despite the other fact that she wanted nothing to do with him anymore.

Misty and May's POV

"May...Drew's lookin at you…! Eww…and Ash is looking at me…MY TURN TO ORDER! Um…can I get…Chocolate Mint Swirl in a small sugar cone, please?"

"Anything for you sexy," The blonde scooper man smirked at Misty slyly. "By the way, it's on the house."

"Thanks baby!" Misty flirted walking out with May.

"…Mist…this feels really wrong doing this." May frowned licking her delicious sounding ice cream as they strolled outside.

Misty frowned right along with the brunette girl, "Yeah…I know…that guy wasn't even that hot, actually-" Misty stopped in the middle of her sentence dropping her ice cream on May's foot.

"MIST!! WHY'D YOU DO THAT?! YOU RUINED MY-" May was turned around to face a dark alley and two men coming out of it.

"…um…Misty…should we run?!" May looked fearfully at her best friend backing away into the street. "UM YEAH LIKE NOW!!"

By the time they turned to run, it was too late. The two men grabbed them from behind and pulled them in the darkest part of the alley.

"AHHHHH!!!!!!!" May and Misty let out screams but were quickly cut off from hands on their mouths.

The stranger's hands ran up and down May's slender body exploring for his own pleasure. May tried to push him away but he only held her against the wall with more force. The other man that had hold of Misty was forcing her to kiss him.

Drew and Ash's POV

"Hey, Drew. Did you hear that? It sounded like Misty and May…" Ash ran outside searching for the girls, carrying his precious ice cream.

"DUDE, FUCKING WAIT UP!" Drew left his ice cream on the table chasing after the hat wearing, future Pokémon Master.

Drew skidded to a stop next to Ash as he stood in front of the alley watching the madness in front of his eyes. "HEY, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?!"

"MMASHH! UGH LET GO OF-" Misty tried to yell out but her mouth was covered from the man's on hers.

Ash's mind raced trying to think of what to do, but the sugary ice cream blocked his brain. Wait…Ash has a brain? Lol, just kidding. Ash scooped more of his ice cream into his mouth still trying to think. Suddenly he clutched his head in pain.

"GAHHHH BRAIN FREEEEZE!!!" Ash jumped around trying to rid of the freezing of his non-existent brain. "GAH! SO! DREW! WHAT! DO! WE! DOOOO! COOOOLD!!"

"…we save them…by kicking those guy's asses…" Drew rolled his eyes already starting to kick the crap out of the man attacking May.

"…oh yeah." Ash continued to eat his ice cream.

Misty sweat-dropped, "ASH!! UM, HELLO!!!"

"…oh yeah." Ash threw away his ice cream running over and giving the stranger a good punching and kicking combination in the back. Misty kicked her way out of the man's grip hiding behind a trashcan.

By the time Drew approached May; the man had already thrown her shirt off, leaving her bra. May was profusely crying her eyes out attempting to defend herself.

"…hey you."

The man turned around to see a fist heading straight for his face. The hit connected and the man slammed into the wall. May took the opportunity to stand behind Drew and slip her tank top back on. But as quickly as she had done so, the man shoved past Drew and grabbed May back into his grasp.

He slowly reached into his pocket pulling out a sharp pocketknife.

"Whoa, hey Joe, what the hell are you doing, trying to kill her?!" The man presumed to be Joe's accomplice yelled out seeing the knife.

"Shut up, Erik! I'm doing somethin…" Joe raised the knife to May's throat noticing that Drew was moving closer.

Drew tried to get the man to put the weapon down while keeping his distance, "Hey, dude…like chill. Why you trying to kill her…she didn't do anything to you."

Joe smirked, "…exactly. She didn't do _anything _to me." He lowered the knife a little, "…but you have interfered with my fun…and you just might have to pay for that…or, she can."

"DREW DO SOMETHING!! IF YOU LET MAY DIE I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF!!" Misty screamed at the green-haired and green-eyed teenager.

Drew growled, "Damnit Misty, shut up. I won't let him kill her. He'll have to go through me first…"

"Heh, which can be arranged!!" Joe thrust the knife at Drew who hadn't given himself time to defend his body, having been focused on talking to Misty.

"DREW!!!!"

"Oh my god!"

"BRAIN FREEZE!!!"

Drew fell to the ground clutching his stomach as blood ran through his hands.

"BWAHAHAHA!!!" Joe laughed manically scaring the crap out of everyone especially Erik. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET, KID!! DON'T MESS WIT JOE!! I GOT GAME YO!!" Joe unintentionally rapped.

Seeing that Joe was distracted, May took advantage and bit him. Hard. Right on his arm. So hard, that he started to bleed. May proceeded to stomp on his foot with her two inch heels. She turned her back on him flipping her hair, running to help Drew.

"SHIT!! Erik, let's go, these kids are trouble…" Joe jogged out of the alley with his friend close behind.

"Oh my god…Drew, I'm so sorry!! This is all my fault…well. Actually its Misty's but…whatever!" "HEY!! YOU AGREED MAY!"

"…" Drew struggled to get up holding a hand to his torso trying to keep the blood from pouring out.

"MAY!!!!" May's little brother, Max, who wasn't so little anymore, came running out of the hotel with Brock. "May, what's going on we heard-" Max stared at the sight in front of him, "…uh…whoa?"

"Guys…what do we do?!? I'VE NEVER DEALED WITH SOMETHING LIKE THIS!!" May whined aiding Ash in helping Drew to his feet.

Brock immediately knew what to do taking role as leader, "Okay, someone get some cloth to wrap around the stab wound until we get to the hospital."

May held a random towel from nowhere to Drew's wound while also helping him walk, with Ash on the other side draping one of Drew's arms over his shoulder.

Ten Minutes Later in a Hospital

"Hello. Good evening…I am Dr. Sploosh. I am operating on your friend, Drew…we have him on life support right now…but the only problem is, he's already lost too much blood. In order for him to stay alive…he needs a blood transfusion. Blood type AB." The doctor informed the group of friends.

_(A/N: I haven't a clue if that is Drew's blood type, but go along with it lol.)_

May bravely stood up, "…I'll give the blood transfusion…"

**Sorry this chapter took a little while to get out, though faster than the other chapters! I was distracted…a lot. Will Drew survive the operation thingy with the help of May? Will the La Rousse City contest ever come? Who knows? I don't! Well…actually I do but…yeah. That's not for at least…I don't know four chapters. Not sure. Um…oh yeah. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed, please review!!**

**----Gaara ish my sexeh beast**


	7. Chapter 7

**I've no idea where I get these plots and the characters may come of as out of characterish. There's slight AshxMisty as well, and the characters are all about sixteen except Brock who is almost twenty, and Max, who is twelve. Yay! Thanks for all the reviews! Don't worry; I'm not going to kill off Drew. I love Drew! XD Anyway, here's chapter seven!!! Sorry it's over a month late, I was **_**really, really**_** distracted when I wrote it!!**

**Disclaimer- Y'all should know this from my stories on Naruto. I do not own Pokémon either. But…if I did…Drew would be in it more often and May would realize the real reason for the roses. **

"Speaking"

What's going on in the story

_Thoughts or emphasis on a word_

**Pokémon talk**

"MAY! ARE YOU CRAZY!?! HE WAS NEVER NICE TO ANY OF US!!" Max protested his sister's sudden actions.

May nodded following Doctor Sploosh out the door, "I know...but…he did save my life, and for that, I owe him…"

"I can't believe she's actually going to go through with it!!" Misty exclaimed as she watched her friend exit the room.

In Drew's Operating Room 

The first thing May looked for, walking into the room, was Drew. She found him unconscious lying on a hospital bed with blood flowing freely from his naked abdomen. She quickly walked over worriedly. "Oh my gosh…Drew…this is my entire fault…"

"Okay, Miss May, if you're ready, we'll do the transfusion now. This needle will go in your arm, and it will drain your blood putting it in Drew." The nurse came over to May slowly putting the needle into her arm. May flinched at the needle's touch.

Drew's eyes slowly opened as he regained consciousness, he turned his head to see May staring at his body. Drew croaked, "M-May…?"

"Drew…I'm so sorry…it was wrong of me to act like that in front of you, it's just…you made me so mad…and you do it all the time, then handing me a rose making everything better..."

Drew contorted his face into a worried frown, "May, why are you crying…?" 

The brunette sobbed letting the tears fall from her eyes as they landed on her shirt. Drew struggled to sit up, but was quickly and gently pushed back down by May. She was still sobbing. It pained Drew to see May cry in front of him any longer.

The green-haired teen lifted up a hand and gently wiped away May's tears. May looked up at Drew turning a slight pink. "…Drew, why…did you…?"

He smirked back at her, "I wanted to…"

"Oh…thanks…I think? Um…Drew? There's something you should…know, that I haven't told anyone, except Misty…and I think everyone should hear it…" May looked away from him, adjusting her body so she was standing up.

"May, what is it?" Drew carefully sat up, reached out, and turned May's head toward him. "You know…May there's something I have to tell you as well…and I'd rather it be that no one else hears it…"

The two teenagers subconsciously leaned forward closer together. At the last second, before their lips touched, many images rushed through her mind bringing back horrible memories. May suddenly pulled away from Drew seeing the doctor heading over. Drew sat there dazed and utterly confused.

Doctor Sploosh spoke to May, "Thank you, miss. You've saved his life. He ought to be very grateful. But now I must ask you to leave, so we can finish the operation."

May nodded walking out the door to the waiting room with her friends.

Before Drew was put back under the anesthesia, questions raced in and out of his mind. Many questions came back and he answered them with a simple 'She's on her period…' But one question he couldn't find an answer to…and it troubled him the most.

_What was the secret she wanted to tell him and everyone else?_

Drew just couldn't figure out what it was and gave up leaning back down on the operating table letting the anesthesia take him over falling into sleep. But even in his sleep, Drew couldn't stop thinking about what May wanted to say.

Hours Later in Drew's Recovery Room

Everyone's favorite green-haired green-eyed teenage Pokémon Coordinator woke to a start from a wailing Salamence's cries late in the night. The first thing Drew's emerald eyes looked for was May. And sitting at the foot of his hospital bed, she was there, comforting her baby Salamence.

May looked up seeing he was awake and contorted her face into a smile. "Thank the lord…he's awake…how do you feel Drew?"

Drew sat up looking around groggily, "I feel like a group of my fangirls ran me over..." He grabbed a glass of water from his bedside table and chugged it all down. "So then May, what is it you needed to tell all of us?"

Everyone turned their attention to May who took a deep breath. May gathered up all of her words and began to tell her secret, "Um…well, only Misty knows about this…and I think it's time everyone else knew as well…"

May continued, "It happened before I turned twelve, and started my journey with Ash and such. It started out as a nice sunny day and I was walking around town, but it unfortunately suddenly began to pour rain. I instantly headed back home, but it was very hard because the rain was so dense and fog came from nowhere as well. But one boy, about my age, he came up to me as I was running and held his umbrella under both of us. He told me his name was Josh and I gave him mine. He ran with me all the way to my house and explained to my parents what had happened. My parents called for a doctor since I was shivering non-stop, even though I'd been inside for an hour."

May paused to pet her Salamence again before starting again, "When the doctor arrived, he told us that I had hypothermia or…whatever it's called when you've been outside for a long time in the cold…Anyway, the doctor also told us that if Josh hadn't come along with the umbrella and covered me…" She trailed off.

The brunette began to cry wetting her shirt again but she didn't stop telling her secret, "If-…if it weren't for him…I would've died."

Ash, Drew, Max, and Brock widened their eyes in shock as Misty nodded sadly.

"Bu-wait a minute May! I heard of that Josh guy but I'm your brother and you never told me this!?!" Max yelled feeling left out.

"Um…yeah. I'm sorry Max, I just didn't want you to know until now, and that's not the worst of it. Besides you were sleeping over at your friends' house. The worst part I'll tell you now. I was extremely grateful to Josh for saving my life and from that day he always took me everywhere insisting that he wanted to keep me safe…and because of the time we spent together, we became closer, and…well, eventually started going out. Before we knew it, it had already been two months we'd been together. One day, when my parents and Max were out shopping, Josh took me to my room…my parents trusted him and me alone…or at least they thought they did…"

Misty moved her chair closer to May noticing she started to cry even harder and shudder. "Its okay, May…he's not here anymore…he won't ever to it again…" She comforted her friend.

May regained her composure and spoke again while still shivering and sobbing. "I think you might know what happens next…but I'll say it anyway. We started to make out, then he reached down pulling at my shirt's zipper…, I hadn't a clue what he was doing…so I went along with it…and then he moved to my bra, and then it finally hit me what he was doing. I tried to shove him off but he was too strong. And he unhooked my bra doing as he pleased ignoring my cries for him to stop. Minutes later fortunately, my parents came in hearing my yells. They told Josh to leave immediately and he did…but it took a toll on my love life. Drew, this is what you need to hear…ever since I've never let a guy touch me, kiss me, or even hug me because I'm so afraid of that I'll get too close and have it happen again…"

"I would never do that to you May…anyone who does that is scum and needs to die. I'd protect you with my life…I proved that earlier tonight…"

Misty added, "The good thing is that Josh went to juvenile jail…and isn't coming out for at least ten years."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME MAY!? IM YOUR BROTHER!! I DESERVE TO KNOW!!" Max blurted out.

May shook her head, "Max, does it matter now? I told you…"

Max scoffed crossing his arms, "…well still!"

A nurse entered the room making everyone turn their heads to her. "I'm sorry, but you've spent enough time visiting him, you must leave…you can come back tomorrow."

The group got up but May stayed behind. "I'll be there in a minute you guys! I'll meet you back at the hotel."

May walked over to Drew's side and bent down to his level. "Thanks for protecting me, Drew…it means a lot to me. We'll come visit tomorrow, okay? And don't try to be a big tough guy and move around…follow the doctors orders." She turned to leave but Drew quickly slipped something in her hand.

"Wha-? A rose? DAMMIT DREW HOW DO YOU DO THAT?!? Pull random roses from thin air!! Seriously, can you do magic or something?!"

Drew smirked up at her, "Heh…it's my little secret."

**YAY! I finally updated hehe. Sorry again for the wait…um, hope this chapter kind of made up for it? Anyway, hope you liked, I'll try to update faster, but it will be hard since Cross Country season is full on now a days…so I'll be tired more often, and then school…so I don't know. But I will try to update sooner. Thanks for reading, please review!!! **

**----Gaara ish my sexeh beast**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Sorry guys, this isn't a new chapter, I'm just telling you guys I'm putting the story on hold for a little bit to edit **_**all**_** of my stories, but I will be working on new chapters while I edit…Anyway, sorry I made you guys think it was a new chapter. It may take a while to re-edit all of them, especially 'Blue' I know I have a lot to edit. But don't be discouraged, 'Wind, Sound, and a Cherry Blossom' and 'Pushing Away' will not be on hiatus for very long. Sorry again!! See you all hopefully soon!!**

**------Gaara ish my sexeh beast**


	9. Chapter 9

**I have no idea where I get these plots and the characters may come of as out of characterish. There's slight AshxMisty as well, and the characters are all about sixteen except Brock who is almost twenty, and Max, who is twelve. Yay! Thanks for all the reviews! Heh…sorry the teh wait, school is taking a toll on me, especially with the homework already, along with cross country…Anyway, here's chapter eight!!**

**Disclaimer- Y'all should know this from my stories on Naruto. I do not own Pokémon either. But…if I did…Drew would be in it more often and May would realize the real reason for the roses. I don't own Starbucks, Subway, Doritos, or Pepsi!! ME NO OWN NOTHING! T.T**

"Speaking"

What's going on in the story

_Thoughts or emphasis on a word_

**Pokémon talk**

Just as May had promised everyone's favorite green-haired teen, the group returned early the next morning all carrying Starbucks for themselves. May, carried one for herself and one for Drew. She smiled down at him, "I guessed on what you liked...it's a Double Chocolate Mocha with lots of whipped cream!" She handed the drink to him as he gratefully took it.

He smirked, "You guess well."

May beamed while her cheeks turned a tinted flush of pink.

The group of teens sat around Drew's bed talking, laughing, and enjoying each other's company for hours and hours until about noon as they left to have lunch. As like before, May stayed behind to talk to Drew for a minute.

"I'm not sure if the others will come back and visit after we eat, Drewwy-bear." May laughed at the green-eyed teen's nickname.

Drew scowled, "…what if I don't want you all back?"

"…well…what about me? _**I**_ brought you your Starbucks…and you didn't even ask me to…"

"Well, if you wish to stay with me, go ahead I don't mind." _Because I love every second I spend around you…and if I only had the strength to tell you, May…_

May furrowed her brow, "…well? Do you want me to stay or what Drew??"

"YES I WANT YOU TO STAY!!" Drew shouted.

May blushed again, "…er-…okay! I'll stay then; um…do you want me to bring you some Subway? Or is the hospital feeding the wittle bwaby?" She joked again.

Drew growled going into the red but quickly went back into the yellow, "Yeah…bring me something…I'm sure you can figure it out since you could get my favorite Starbucks…right?" He smirked up at her.

May grinned uneasily at him, "Um…yeah…are you going to be mad if I don't get the right thing? And do you want chips, cookies and a drink?"

He nodded, "Doritos, chocolate chip, and Pepsi. Please." He added the last word quickly.

"Okay, we'll-…er-_I'll_ be back soon, okay?" May smiled and waved goodbye, and almost walked into the doorway doing so. She laughed sheepishly, waved again, and Drew smirked at her retreating body.

Drew sighed reclining back into the uncomfortable bed the hospital provided for him. He tried to catch some winks by the time May returned, but he just couldn't find himself to sleep. He found this completely odd and peculiar since he was exhausted from the pain and anguish his abdomen gave him that prevented his bountiful slumber the night before. Drew fluffed his pillows multiple times, but it helped nothing at all. He thought of asking the nurse for a sleeping pill, but he didn't want to fall asleep for long, since he was hungry.

Drew's stomach growled at him. "Yeah, yeah I know. We're starving. Gimme a break, May's slow as hell…but, I like having her around…so I'll wait patiently…ish."

Around an hour passed, and May still had not returned with Drew's lunch. He grew more worried by the second and constantly looked up at the clock over the doorway. Drew tried to let sleep overtake him again but still nothing. He sighed again giving up. But as soon as he had, the door burst open and May sprinted inside hurriedly shutting the door as if trying to hide.

"…what are you doing…?"

"BACK OFF CRAZED DREW FANGIRLS!!! I'LL KILL YOU ALL ONE DAY!!!!" May screamed half making Drew deaf.

"…ow…What are you fucking yelling about May…?"

"Your crazy ass fangirls saw me and they know that we kind of hang out, and they started to follow me and everything and UGHH!!!"

"_Guys, I think I hear them!! DREW'S IN HERE!!!!" _A muffled voice squealed as the door slightly moved. "OPEN THE DOOR!!!" The muffled voice yelled.

"…you've got to be kidding me...!!!" May whined.

_DING!_

"OMG MAY GOT A DING!!! …I mean…I HAVE AN IDEA!! COMBUSKEN, MUNCHLAX COME ON OUT!!" May threw out two Pokéballs as her Pokémon emerged from them.

"I need you guys to keep the door shut until they leave okay**?" BUSKEN!!! MUNCHLAX!**

The two Pokémon walked to the door holding it shut. May strolled to Drew who was unfazed by all the commotion. She took out his requested food, a Meatball Marinara on hearty Italian bread, with extra cheese _(A/N: Hehe, my favorite XD)_, Doritos, chocolate chip cookies, and a medium sized Pepsi. She then handed the items to him.

She took out hers, a regular ham and cheese sandwich with ketchup, and pickles, also Doritos, cinnamon sugar cookies, and a small Pepsi.

"Thanks…you were right, again."

May grinned feeling a sense of some sort of accomplishment.

They ate in mostly silence, as the moments passed. Once they finished eating, they began to talk again. Hours flew by and it soon became late in the evening. May had moved her chair directly next to Drew's bedside. Drew yawned loudly and slowly fell into his gloriously awaited long slumber. May smiled and brought her hand up and ran it through his soft green locks. When he did not stir, she continued this motion, feeling as though she had always been meant to do it.

As it became later in the night, May felt her self growing more and more tired. She'd wanted to go back to the hotel, but being her lazy self, she didn't. She sighed wishing that the hospital had put another bed in Drew's room. The chair she sat in was extremely uncomfortable since there was no cushiony thing. She knew any minute her bum would go numb.

She really regretted leaving Drew's fancy ass mansion where she could've been sleeping luxuriously. She acknowledged that it had been her entire fault that Drew was in the condition he was in. If she hadn't asked Drew if her friends could stay it wouldn't have happened. It was a chain reaction. If she hadn't protested against his asking them to leave, he wouldn't have reacted the way he did. Why he reacted so violently scared May. She didn't know he could be such an aggressive person.

Then, if she hadn't run upstairs and came back down with her stuff, called him a jackass and that she hated him, they wouldn't have rented rooms at Hotel La Rousse. Which led to May and Misty being completely bored and wanting to eat ice cream. This led to Misty dropping her ice cream on May's shoe outside the shop after they purchased their sweets, seeing the two men in the darkened alley. After this, Drew and Ash came to their rescue, Ash came out of it unscathed…but of course Drew barely survived his stab wound. If it weren't for her giving up her blood, he wouldn't be sleeping soundly right now.

But then again…if it weren't for her, he wouldn't have gotten stabbed in the first place…

But if it weren't for him protecting her, giving his life to defend her, she wouldn't be alive either.

But her, _**her**_, a simple clumsy plain girl in the middle class rank. Why. Why? Why would a rich, extremely handsome, popular, and has everything going for him teenage boy, protect her?

I mean, it's not as if Drew Hayden, the ever so famous Pokémon Coordinator who girls swooned over, actually liked her? Right? It's almost impossible; NO it is impossible, that he could actually have a crush on her, May Maple.

It's totally impossible. Unbelievable. Untrue. Never ever in a million, zillion, jillion, gazillion years could it ever, EVER possibly happen, that Drew Hayden liked May Maple.

…Right…?

**Okay, so sorry for the extremely long wait…like I said school and cross-country take a huge…uh. What's the word...er-…whatever. It takes a lot out of me lol. Anyway, hope you guys liked where I left it, I like the cliffy XD. There was hardly any dialogue I know, but I wanted this chapter to be about how their relationship unfolds and stuff. Anyway, please forgive me about the wait; I hope you guys liked the chapter! Please review and the usual!**

**-----Gaara ish my sexeh beast**


	10. DUDE I FINALLY UPDATED!

**I have no idea where I get these plots and the characters may come of as out of characterish. There's slight AshxMisty as well, and the characters are all about sixteen except Brock who is almost twenty, and Max, who is twelve. Yay! Thanks for all the reviews! Ugh…I'm so extremely sorry like you guys won't believe that updating like ages later!!! I'm really trying to update sooner…but I've been having writer's block with all of my stories…Ahaha, I love how this is like such a soap opera story on TV. **_**Warning, more AshxMisty fluff and lots of 'F' bombs!!**_** Anyway, here's chapter nine, and it's longer than usual to make up for my disappearance!**

**Disclaimer- Y'all should know this from my stories on Naruto. I do not own Pokémon either. But…if I did…Drew would be in it more often and May would realize the ****real**** reason for the roses.**

"Speaking"

What's going on in the story

_Thoughts or emphasis on a word_

**Pokémon talk**

Drew Hayden awoke with a start from the blinding light that flooded the room. He attempted to sit up, but he still ached. He was surprised he even managed to fall asleep with the pain that he held at the moment. Drew's emerald eyes looked around the room searching for May. He didn't find her anywhere in the tiny room that he despised so much. Drew tried to sit up again, to find the other reason he could not was because May was laying over him.

May's upper body was draped over his abdomen as she sat still slumped over in the chair she had been in the night before. Drew half wanted to not ignore the strong urge he had to run his hands through her brown silky hair. Drew felt her move in her slumber. He wondered if he ought to wake her up.

His hand outstretched toward her body. It inched closer. Closer…closer. Just a little further…almost there…practically touching her soft skin…there-

"Drew! What are you-?"

Drew's emerald eyes suddenly averted to May's sapphire ones. "Er-…I was…waking you up…? But I guess you already did."

May blushed while adjusting her posture, "Umm…yeah…I guess I did?"

Drew attempted to sit up properly again. As he did so, Drew used his hands for leverage and support, but his hands slipped. Drew's upper body fell out of the bed as Drew hung upside down, looking at May. He folded his arms and mumbled, "Stupid bed…"

May giggled, "You should be more careful, Drew." The brunette scolded at him, lifting him back into the bed. When he was almost completely in the bed, Drew lashed out at May smacking her hands away.

"LET GO OF ME!!" Drew yelled and pushed her into the wall. The photo that hung fell to the floor and a vase next to May filled with Drew's fangirl's flowers crashed, shattered to tiny pieces. May slid down to the ground holding her shoulders, staring at Drew in horror. May began to sob sitting on the tiled floor.

Misty came rushing in looking at the mess. The redhead put her hand to her mouth to stop herself from screaming. Soon after, Ash, Brock and Max followed suit…minus covering their mouths.

The redheaded girl opened her mouth to speak but closed it. Brock and Max were at a complete loss for words. Everyone stood there doing nothing.

"...Okay, what happened in here?!" Ash finally said after a few moments silence.

Misty looked at Ash with sorrow, shaking her head. "Ash…don't…I'm not being my usual mean self…but, you'll make it worse…"

"What?? Nuh uh, Mist, I'll make it all better!!" Ash frowned.

"Ash! No…don't…please, don't…" Misty clung to Ash to keep him from advancing, sobbing into his shirt.

The future Pokémon master glanced down at the redhead and walked her out of the room. Brock and Max watched the two leave. Drew glared at the window. May sobbed at the ground.

Brock motioned to Max for them to leave as well. He closed the door behind him. The two would have to work it out themselves…one way or another. Whether the two wanted to or not.

May looked up at Drew. "…Drew…wh-why did you shove me…I was only trying to help!"

Drew glared at the window.

May's voice grew stronger, "Drew! I think I'm talking to you!!"

Drew glared at the window.

The brunette stood up, "DREW! I'M TALKING TO YOU! ANSWER ME!!"

Drew still glared at the window.

May walked over to Drew's bedside and leaned down to his level. "DREW HAYDEN, I'M **FUCKING** TALKING TO YOU!!!"

The green haired teen slowly turned to look at the brunette. "…"

"Uhmm…Drew…?" May whispered nervously.

Drew's hand reached out and grabbed her chin, pulling her toward him. He brought his face to hers heading toward her lips. May struggled in his grasp, but Drew was too strong. With her hand, in one swift move, she slapped the green-haired teen across the face. May stepped away and ran out of the room.

Drew sat in his bed staring at the door entrance in shock. His face bore a growing more red by the second hand print.

"DAMMNIT! WHAT THE FUCK!!!" Drew smashed his fist into the bedside table. "Why won't she fucking let me kiss her?! SON OF A-----" Drew ranted furiously while using every swear word he knew, which were a lot by the way.

Day before the Contest

Drew sat in his bed anxiously awaiting his doctor's recommendation. It was finally the day before the Contest and Drew hadn't gotten any training in. But it didn't matter, since Drew hardly ever lost.

Over the past two weeks, Drew constantly tried daily, and whenever any chance that came along to kiss his May. Drew cursed them all. Though there were many opportunities, it didn't happen.

When Brock and Ash came in for a late night visit when May was there…

When Misty dropped off food for the two…

When Max just came in to bug them…

And just other random reasons the four came around…

But no matter how many times Drew tried in the last two weeks, 163 times in fact, he couldn't get it.

He just couldn't get it.

May's POV

I sighed sitting in my hotel room cuddling my Salamence. I ran my hand over its body, petting it. I couldn't think of anything else…except Drew.

Drew, that rich pretty boy, who always seemed to get what he wanted and more. May admitted she was a little attracted to him, but he was just TOO arrogant and self-absorbed. Beside the point, Drew over the past couple weeks had been switching from being protective and violent. In fact, it kind of scared her.

I stroked my Salamence's head repeatedly. I was nervous for the contest…and confused about Drew. When they'd first met, Drew always put her down, insulted her, and made her feel like she was worthless. But now, years later, it's as if they'd just met. He didn't put her down as much, still insulted, and he made her feel like she was worth something. Not to mention how nice he was to her nowadays.

_Oh no…what if I have to fight Drew in the final round?? What if I get distracted because of the way he's acting lately?? What if I totally screw up?!? Ohhh…what if I lose?? I guess I __**would**__ lose…especially if I fought Drew Hayden…he's beat me all the other times we fought…except for the one time…But…I guess it was just sheer dumb luck. _

I furrowed my brows and sighed angrily. "Why can't I do anything…I'm so useless…I'm always the wins by dumb luck, ditzy, hopeless, clumsy girl…"

Suddenly, I heard my hotel room door being knocked on. I gently put my Salamence down and walked to the room enclosure. I opened the door and I widened my eyes to see Harley-

NOPE!

_(Harley doesn't come in this chapter. But the question is…does he even come in at all? DUH! He'll be in the next chapter, during the long awaited contest.)_

Just kidding!

-my eyes to see Drew standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Drew!"

"…hey."

"Wh-what are you do-doing out of the hospital??" I stuttered.

"Can we talk…inside?" Drew looked at her with sad eyes.

I stepped aside and let him in. "Um…yeah…" I shut the door behind me as he walked in. I headed to the kitchen to get a drink.

Normal POV

Drew saw that there were clothes upon clothes scattered throughout the room. Many feminine scents fluttered through his nasal passages. He held back a hacking cough. All of the smells smelt bad. He knew it was all Misty's because May didn't wear perfume. The only thing Drew could smell that was relatively May's was the fumes of her Coconut Mango shampoo. Now _that _smelled good to him.

May returned from the kitchen area holding two cups of water. She handed one to Drew. The brunette sat down in the loveseat couch. Drew followed suit.

"So, why are you out of the hospital?!?" May said with strong hints of excitement in her voice.

_(A/N: I know that you can't possibly get well enough from a stab wound to be able to walk in less than two weeks, but it's my story.)_

Drew replied nonchalantly, "Well…the doctor said I was healed enough to walk around and everything, but not do anything too extreme. He wants me to come back in a week for a check up though."

May smiled, "That's awesome! So you'll be in the contest, right?"

The green haired teen smirked, "Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"I dunno." May laughed. _God, I love her laugh…it's so cute…_

Drew's voice became serious, "May…the reason I actually came to see you was…because…well, I'm sorry."

"DREW HAYDEN SAID SORRY!?! LE GASP!!!" May laughed again.

"…that's not funny. I'm trying to be nice for once, May…I came to apologize for shoving you into the wall…I just…I don't know why I did that. I'm sorry. But I've got to get some last minute training in…I'll see you at the contest, yeah?"

May nodded. Drew turned started to open the door. May ran up in front of him and stopped Drew.

"What are you doing…?" Drew quirked an eyebrow.

"It's okay, Drew…I forgive you…"

May reached out and wrapped her arms around the emerald-eyed boy. Drew by instinct slowly did the same blushing slightly. May released herself from the hug and smiled at the teen. Drew threw a small grin at her moving himself out the door. He waved again bidding her goodbye. May did the same and shut her hotel room.

Moments later Misty slinked inside the room smiling ear to ear. "So…was it just my imagination or was Drew Hayden coming out of OUR hotel room?? SPILL!!" Misty prepared herself for a story.

May laughed, "Well…, it's not really much. And no you were not imagining things, though you do that a lot…" May joked around. Misty threw a pillow are the brunette. "I DO NOT!"

"Yeah you do! Anyway, Drew came by, and I invited him in because he wanted to talk. So we did, and he apologized!"

"HE WHAT?!? Drew apologized? For once in his life? Wow…wait for what?" Misty exclaimed almost having a heart attack.

"Drew said sorry for shoving me into the wall. Remember that?"

Misty nodded and motioned for May to continue. She did. "So then he said that the reason he was out of the hospital was because the doctor told him he'd healed enough, but to take it easy, and go back in a week. After that, he said he had to get in some last minute training, though he doesn't need it…like I do."

"Wait, May, you think you're not good enough a Coordinator?" Misty was shocked at her best friend.

"Of course…I'm not as good as…Drew…he's amazing. I'll never ever be as good as him…" May trailed off with a trace of lust in her voice.

Misty scoffed, "Please. May, you can be as amazing as you want! You're a great Coordinator. Better than I would ever be!"

"You've never tried to be one, Mist! I wonder if I can beat him this time around…or if I have to fight him…doesn't matter. I'll lose…I know it. He's too good…"

"By the way, something tells me you're not telling me everything. What happened after that?"

May blushed, "Um…I dunno…" _Wait, what the heck? Am I blushing because I'm talking about Drew??_

The redhead looked at May mischieviously, "Spill the beans hun."

"Wha…um…okay…before he left, I don't know why, I just ran in front of him…and I accepted his apology…and we just. Hugged. Then he left…"

"OMG REALLY!? Awww…" Misty squealed happily.

May blushed again, "But…something I don't get, Mist. When we hugged…I felt this tingling feeling in my stomach…and it felt so right, hugging him…"

**GAHHH! I finally finished!! Again I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry! TIMES A JILLION that I couldn't get this up sooner!! But I really hope this longer chapter kind of makes up for it! Ooh, is May full on crushing on Drew? Will the love ensue finally? Yes, yes and YES, the contest is FINALLY coming! The first part of the contest will be the next chapter. It saddens me to say this…but the story will be over in one or two chapters. But, something I'd like you all to help me with, I want to finally reach 100 reviews with a story! So please review and help me achieve my goal! **

**-----Gaara ish my sexeh beast**


	11. Chapter 11

**I have no idea where I get these plots and the characters may come off as OOC. There's slight AshxMisty as well, and the characters are all about sixteen except Brock who is almost twenty, and Max, who is twelve. Yay! Thanks for all the reviews! Ahaha, I love how this is like such a soap opera story on TV. Please help me reach 100 reviews you guys; I've never gotten that many before!! Here's chapter 10! YEY DOUBLE DIGITS!**

**Disclaimer- Y'all should know this from my stories on Naruto. I do not own Pokémon either. But…if I did…Drew would be in it more often and May would realize the ****real**** reason for the roses.**

"Speaking"

What's going on in the story

_Thoughts or emphasis on a word_

**Pokémon talk**

Day of the contest

"…Mist…I can't do this…" May mumbled nervously.

The redhead shrieked, "WHAT?? Why?? May…come on…is this because of that Drew thing…?"

"NO it is not about that Drew thing!"

Somewhere nearby, Drew sneezed. "…someone's talking about me…damn fangirls…" Drew wiped his nose on his sleeve.

Misty raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "…May…"

May turned red, "OKAY, OKAY IT IS ABOUT DREW!! I don't think I can beat him…if I make it to the final round…that is _if _I make it to the final round…"

Ash, Brock, and Max walked up. "Ugh…will you three please convince May that she won't suck butt in the contest??" Misty whined.

Max continued strolling, "You're on your own big sis, no compliments from me!"

"WHY, YOU!! YOU'LL GET IT WHEN WE GET HOME!!" May shook her fist.

"Wow, the contest hasn't even started, and she's already pissed. Good job, guys." Drew smirked approaching the four.

"Ash, Brock, take May inside and get her ready…I'm gonna talk to this jerk."

The males and the brunette went through the doors. As soon as they were gone, Misty turned to Drew.

"…what do you want…?"

Misty frowned, "Drew, for once, shut up…you're the reason May's all nervous."

The green-haired teen raised an eyebrow, "…is that so?"

"…is that sarcasm? Because if it is, I'll slap you upside the head…" Misty threatened.

Drew put his hands up in protest. "Alright, take a chill pill. Why is May acting this way because of me?" Drew inquired, being slightly curious.

Misty shrugged, "I don't know…well…don't be mad, but May told me what happened yesterday. You know, you apologizing and her hugging you. Anyway…she told me that when you guys hugged…she felt a flutter in her stomach."

Drew was shocked beyond belief. _Wait a minute…when people get that funny feeling…that means…_

"YES!!" Drew leaped for joy. Not really, but he yelled out in happiness.

"…Um. What is this 'YES!!' about?" Misty took a step back.

Drew crossed his arms, "…why would _I_ tell _you_ that?"

"Because you can trust me…and if it's for what I think it is…I can help you. You like May don't you?"

Drew's face turned a light red, "…yes…"

"Yup. I knew it, I knew it! And yeah, I can help you with your predicament. I have a plan."

Start of the contest

"HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE LA ROUSSE CITY POKéMON COORDINATOR CONTEST!!!" Lillian's voice boomed through out the contest hall.

The audience cheered loudly and clapped announcing the arrival of the contestants entering the hall. May walked waving to the fans smiling, but not smiling on the inside. Her insides felt like mush. She couldn't remember what she was going to do for the visual contest or who her battle choices were. Suddenly, a rose was slipped into her hand from behind. May whipped around to see Drew smirking at her.

"Drew!"

"Hey, Misty told me why you've been nervous…and I wanted to tell _you_, to stop worrying about it. I may be probably the best coordinator here. But that's me being my self-absorbed me. The truth is…just relax. It's like my dad says, 'If you think you can't then you can't. But if you think you can, you can.'"

"So…what you're saying is…that if I think I can beat you then I can?" May looked at him hopefully.

Drew laughed, "Maybe. Only if you think it hard enough."

"Alright, our first coordinator up is…MAY MAPLE FROM PETALBURG!!" Lillian said over the microphone.

_(A/N: That's where May's from right…? If it isn't…correct me. I'm too lazy to look it up. XD)_

The emerald-eyed teen glanced at the sapphire-eyed one. "Well…good luck and…give that rose-"

May interrupted him, "It's for Beautifly, right? Thanks. I'll have to repay you sometime!" She smiled at Drew as he walked away with the other coordinators.

May sniffed the rose it smelled gorgeous, just like all the roses that Drew gave her did. She put it in her hair carefully.

"Okay, May, whenever you're ready…begin your visual part!" Lillian reminded May.

The brunette nodded and pulled out a Pokéball. "COME ON OUT, COMBUSKEN!!" The big chicken-like Pokémon emerged from the red and white ball.

"Ready, Combusken?"

**COMBUSKEN! **

"Alright, Combusken, use Fire Blast!" Flames in the shape of a weird star spew from the Pokémon's beak. It flew to the center of the hall and rose up to the top.

"Now use SKY UPPERCUT!"

One of Combusken's claws gleamed white as it leaped into the air aiming for the flames. The attack hit the fire and it made the burning flames burst apart falling to the floor with sparkles in its wake. _(A/N: Try to imagine what that looks like…sorry, I'm bad at describing...DX) _

The crowd oohed and ahhed at the glamorous sight May and her Combusken conjured. May took a bow and Combusken followed suit. The audience cheered and clapped loudly.

"Well, what a beautiful display May Maple made!! Let's see how she did!" Lillian zipped back to her podium with the other judges.

"Very lovely, I loved it!" The Nurse Joy of La Rousse smiled.

"I agree, it was a wonderful performance!" Lillian said.

Mr. Contesta nodded, "It was unexpected, but excellent!"

"Thank you May, please exit the stage!" Lillian cheered.

The brunette returned her Combusken to it's Pokéball after complimenting it on it's job and waved leaving the stage. She looked around for a water station area for the Coordinators.

"Not bad, darling!" An all too familiar, annoying voice called from behind May.

"Ugh…please tell me its not-" May grimaced.

"THAT'S RIGHT, HARLEY'S BAAAAACK!!!" The purple haired male smirked down at her. "How've you been, hun?"

May shrugged, "…fine…"

"May, is the freak bothering you, again?" Drew walked up holding a bottle of water. He held it out for May. She took it gratefully and stood next to him.

"DREW it's good to see you!!!! Or, should I say…hee hee! Drewwy-bear!!" Harley guffawed doubling over in laughter.

Drew's face went red. "…shut up…"

May threw out a Pokéball. "SALAMENCE, USE FLAMETHROWER!" May's young Salamence executed a perfectly done Flamethrower charring Harley's clothes to his whitey tighties.

"EEP!! MAY YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!!" Harley ran out of the room attempting to cover himself. The other Coordinators' heads turned to see the sight. As they saw it, they too doubled over laughed. Even Salamence was laughing…in its…own…way…somehow…yeah.

After about ten more contestants had gone, Lillian's voice rang through the hall, "OUR NEXT CONTESTANT IS…OOH EVERYONE'S FAVORITE, and mine, DREW HAYDEN!!" Lillian announced dreamily through the speakers in the ceiling.

"Good luck, Drew!!" May called as Drew started to exit.

"Thanks…and also thanks for…you know, Harley." Drew left and May positioned herself in front of the TV in the room.

The second Drew entered the hall; it erupted in shrieks of joy and excitement, mostly from his fangirls and fanboys. The green-eyed teen merely smirked at them all and did his infamous hair flippy. The fangirls were all about to run from their seats like maniacs and tackle Drew to the ground, and glomp him. Fortunately for Drew, Officer Jenny and other officers kept them at bay.

Lillian was in a daze at Drew. _Ooh!! Why didn't I marry Drew's father?!? I had the chance…dang it! I could've had him! MY SON WOULD'VE BEEN DREW HAYDEN!! I'M AN IDIOT! IDIOT, IDIOT, IDIOT!! _

"…Um, Lillian? Drew's waiting to start his visual portion…" Mr. Contesta snapped his fingers at the zoned out contest announcer.

"HMM!? OH! That's right!! Okay, Drew, whenever you're ready, begin!!" Lillian stepped back to her podium.

Drew pulled out a Pokéball and let the Pokémon escape. "Roserade, start spinning." The evolved form of Roselia did as it was told and began to turn in circles gracefully.

"Drew's Roselia evolved…it looks better than ever!" May exclaimed glancing at the TV.

"Now use Magical Leaf!" Blue, purple, red, and green outlined leaves shot out from the twirling Roserade and span along with it.

The crowd cheered and applauded at Drew's performance.

"Not done yet! Finish it up with SOLAR BEAM!" Drew commanded.

A large beam of light emerged from the Pokémon as the colored leaves encircled it. Then the beam imploded crushing the leaves and spewing out red, blue, purple, and green illuminated sparkles of light and emanating a beautiful ringing sound.

Drew took a bow with his Roserade while the crowd re-erupted into applause and screaming. The green-haired teen faced the judges.

"It was lovely; I thought you were finished with Magical Leaf!" Nurse Joy exclaimed.

Lillian nodded, "It was exhilarating! I loved it! That's just what we'd expect from the top Coordinator!"

Mr. Contesta said what he always did, "Excellent!!"

Drew smirked and returned his Roserade. He waved to the audience, eager to find May and wait for the results.

**I know, much shorter than last chapter, but be happy, I've updated on time this time!! YEY!! So there's the first part of the La Rousse Contest. Next chapter will be the second part of the Contest, and…maybe the end of the story! TT.TT And it saddens me to say this…but there **_**won't**_** be a sequel to 'Pushing Away'. I'm sorry, but I have no idea where I'd go with it. But, there may be a one-shot for Contestshipping coming! Don't forget, 100 reviews!! XD**

**-----Gaara ish my sexeh beast**


	12. Chapter 12

**I have no idea where I get these plots and the characters may come off as OOC. There's slight AshxMisty as well, and the characters are all about sixteen except Brock who is almost twenty, and Max, who is twelve. Yay! Thanks for all the reviews! Ahaha, I love how this is like such a soap opera story on TV. Please help me reach 100 reviews you guys; I've never gotten that many before!! Here's chapter 11 and if the story doesn't end this chapter, chapter twelve will be short! YEY DOUBLE DIGITS!**

**Disclaimer- Y'all should know this from my stories on Naruto. I do not own Pokémon either. But…if I did…Drew would be in it more often and May would realize the ****real**** reason for the roses.**

"Speaking"

What's going on in the story

_Thoughts or emphasis on a word_

**Pokémon talk**

Drew strolled along through the hallways of the contest hall hurriedly searching for May. He wasn't too sure if he wanted to go on with Misty's plan anymore. He cared deeply for May, but he didn't think was ready to tell her. Then again…if Misty said May liked him back, he wouldn't get rejected. God forbid, Drew Hayden gets rejected! Though, that easily aggravated redhead could be lying to him, so he'd say it regardless if May liked him or not. Drew put a hand to his head; it ached as his thoughts raced.

"Hey, Drew you did really good!" Drew lifted his head to see the beautiful May he craved for glancing at him happily.

"Oh. Yeah…thanks, May. You too. You probably made it to the next battling part." Drew replied.

May frowned, "No…I sucked…you made it. You _always_ do!" She stressed 'always'.

"Why wouldn't you have gotten through?"

"Well…it was kind of a last minute visual section…I just threw it together…" May awkwardly said.

Drew smirked, "It was fine for a last minute one, May. Almost as good as mine. I'm sure you made it. You did great."

May beamed, "Really…? Aww, thanks Drew! We should probably go back and see the results and who we're battling…"

Drew nodded and walked beside her with his hands in his pockets as they carried a casual conversation. The two walked into the contest hall with the other contestants awaiting the announcement of the battles. The crowd dispersed as people no longer found their faces on the board. Drew and May frantically searched for their pictures. They were next to each other. Only on different brackets. Drew was to face a newcomer to the Coordinator scene. May on the other hand had to face a familiar face.

A redheaded female.

May's eyes dilated at the sight. May rushed through the crowd searching for the girl she was to compete against. She found her arguing with **nobody's **favorite, Harley.

"MISTY!?!" May yelled out in surprise.

The redhead turned her head to see the brunette staring at her dumfounded. "Oh. Hey May! What's up?"

"…what are you doing here, Mist??"

Misty smiled, "Oh, well…you said I'd never tried to be a Coordinator before…and I'd like to try it. But it's only a one time thing…so here I am!"

"So then…you made it to the battling round? That's great, Mist, especially for your first contest!"

"Yup…and it looks like from the brackets…we're facing each other, May." Misty put on a straight face.

May's eyes widened as she looked at the screen again. _Oh no…she's right…I am fighting her! Aww man…Drew's battle is first. Great, now I have to wait nervously…_

"May!" The brunette turned around to see Drew behind her. _Why is it whenever I think or talk about him, he's there?!_

"Oh…hey Drew. Good luck on your battle. You'll win. Like always."

Drew sighed, "Okay, what's the problem…?"

May shook her head, "Oh, nothing. Nothing is wrong!"

Drew gave her a look raising an eyebrow.

May looked at the ground. "…I'm sorry…I know, I'm lying…there is something wrong…"

"May…look, if anything's seriously wrong…please tell me…" Drew moved closer to the brunette girl. "I don't like seeing you like a nervous wreck, May…it scares me…"

The sapphire-eyed girl gazed into the emerald-eyed boy's. Drew lifted his arm up to her face, pausing to see if she would react. She didn't. He continued to gently move his hand to her cheek, caressing it carefully. He did this completely forgetting that a crowd of hundreds was watching.

"Wha-…Drew…" May trailed off.

_It's now…or never! _

Drew took a deep breath, "May…I lo-"

"OKAY! Now it's time to start the battling portion of the contest!! Miss Maple, if you could leave the stage so Mister Hayden and his opponent can fight!" Lillian called out interrupting the two.

_SON OF A!! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT WOMAN!!! _Drew screamed in his head.

"Oh. Right…heh my bad Lillian! Drew…um, tell me later okay?" May blushed and ran off the stage.

Drew sighed, "…yeah. I will…"

Drew faced his opponent regaining his composure. He was a teenage boy around Drew's age. The boy was shaking furiously, obviously nervous as hell. He reminisced about his first contest…back when he was only ten as well, but this was ridiculous, the guy looked sixteen and he was shaking in fear.

_Ahaha, am I just that good that a guy my age is shaking? I'm so bad ass!_

Drew chuckled inwardly as he thought of when he lost horribly. May had not been there, God forbid, the person Drew Hayden is madly in love with, sees him lose. Drew hardly lost, the only time he did, was when he was almost eleven. Since then, Drew Hayden vowed to never lose a contest to anyone ever again. Though…what would happen if Drew faced his love, dearest May Maple? Would he wimp out and let her win, or win by being fair and beating her by sheer strength?

Drew Hayden was in a pickle. If he just let her win, she might get angry and ask him why he did so, loosening their closeness. If he just won, she would get sad and depressed, having worked so hard, training day and night endlessly before they met up again, in hopes of finally beating Drew…but this might end up in her contemplating suicide. Either way he picked, the outcome wouldn't be enjoyable.

Lillian stepped forward and told the two Coordinators to begin their preliminary fight. Drew sent out his faithful Absol and Roserade. The boy, who I have just now decided to call BOB, JUST KIDDING!! His name is actually, Josh. Josh threw out a Staravia and a Bidoof.

Drew smirked at the teen opposite him. Josh commanded his Pokémon to leap at Drew's in a formation.

"Staravia, use Wing Attack on Roserade and Bidoof you perform Defense Curl!" Josh called out.

Drew scoffed, "…Roserade dodge it, Absol, hit the Bidoof with Razor Wind…" Roserade flew out of the Staravia's way, having much more speed, despite the Staravia being Flying-type. The Staravia's attack missed and disappeared.

As for Absol, it raised its head and then threw it forward, as if it had gotten whiplash on a carnival ride once again. The half moons soared at the Bidoof, hitting it directly. The Bidoof slammed into the back wall as the crowd reacted.

Josh growled, "Bidoof, get up!!" Said Pokémon slowly got up to its feet and stood upright. "Okay…Bidoof…blahblahblah!" The Bidoof nodded its head and stood there as if it understood the gibberish Josh told it. "Now, Staravia, let's try Aerial Ace!"

The Staravia shot forward and struck Drew's Roserade before he had a chance to call out an attack. Roserade fell to the floor with scratch marks all over its body. It immensely struggled to get to its feet falling to its knees multiple times.

"Roserade! You're fine, get up!" Drew yelled at it. _Damn…my Roserade is not doing good…what it lacks in speed…it makes up for in attack power…that Aerial Ace was one hell of an attack on Roserade. Especially since it was Flying-type on Grass-type…Roserade can't take another Aerial Ace…_

Drew's seriously injured Roserade finally overcame the pain and stood at its feet. "You okay, Roserade?"

**Rose, Roserade! Roserade! **(Yeah, but I can't take another attack like that!!)

The green haired teen nodded as if he actually understood the Pokémon.

**AB-ABSOL! **Drew's Absol cried out pointing its head in a direction.

Drew whipped his head over to see the Bidoof running as fast as it could toward his Absol. It was six feet from Absol. _SHIT! Any attack I use will take to long to work by the time it hits the Bidoof! I guess Absol will just have to take the attack…it can't be that strong, right? It's just a stupid Bidoof…_

"Stand your ground, Absol!" Drew commanded.

**Absol…! **Absol clawed its well…claws, into the stage getting a good grip.

"Bidoof, use Hyper Fang!!" Josh yelled out.

The Bidoof's unusually large, bucktooth, teeth glowed a faint red as it slashed its face across Absol's. Absol skidded back on the floor and growled at the Bidoof.

"Good work Bidoof!"

Without being told, Absol dashed forward and rammed into the Bidoof attacking it relentlessly. The Bidoof took the hits hard crying out with each one.

"ABSOL WHAT THE FUDGE ARE YOU DOING!?!" Drew roared trying not to swear being aware of the children about.

Getting a grip on itself, Absol ran back to Drew's side as if nothing had happened. Drew knew it was because Absol hadn't been hit for at least the past two years.

On the other side of the stage, Josh's Bidoof fainted from the beating and Josh returned it to its Pokéball. Drew smirked at the other teen knowing that it wouldn't be much longer before he won. Josh's mind raced as he sought to figure out something to do. Drew's voice broke through Josh's thoughts throwing a double attack at his Staravia.

"Absol, use Water Pulse! Roserade you attack it with Solarbeam!"

Absol's Water move hit the flying Staravia perfectly as it tumbled to the ground in a daze, while little Torchic circled its head indefinitely confused. Roserade put its two rose hands together as a white beam of light formed and directed itself at the confused Staravia.

"Wait for it Roserade…wait…ready…aim…ATTACK!" The large beam of sunlight charged at the dazed Staravia dead on as it flew into its owner's arms.

"That's how it's done." Drew smirked at the other teen.

"AND THAT'S THE END OF THE SPECTACULAR FIRST BATTLE!! OUR WINNER, OF COURSE, IS DREW HAYDEN!!" Lillian yelled cheerfully into her ear microphone. "Kay, boys, off the stage, the next battle is starting…" Lillian ushered them off.

Drew rushed off to find May in hopes of her congratulating him. Josh followed as if he was looking to ask Drew something. After several seconds of following, the green haired teen got more and more aggravated.

"Okay, seriously, why are you stalking me?" Drew asked still walking.

"I'm not…"

Drew rolled his eyes, "Well…you're following me…so there must be a reason. If you want to know where the contestant room is, I'm not telling you. If you want an autograph, the answer is no. If you want a rematch-"

Josh interrupted, "OKAY I GET IT! I don't want to know where it is, I don't want an autograph, and I don't want a rematch! What I want to know is where is May?"

Drew skidded in his steps facing Josh, "…what?"

"I said…where is May? You're friends with her aren't you? May Maple?" Josh repeated himself.

"…I didn't say I didn't know her. Why do you want to know…you said your name was Josh right?"

Josh grinned madly, "Yes and…no reason…I just wanted to let her know, that an old friend is back…"

Drew's emerald eyes widened realizing this was the Josh that May was practically raped by. Drew furrowed his brow trying to stay calm.

"…So, if you're not going to tell me where she is…I'll go find her myself…" Josh smirked turning the other direction.

Drew growled, "YOU WON'T GET WITHIN TEN FEET OF HER!"

With that, the green haired Coordinator rushed forward tackling Josh to the ground. Drew threw a series of punches at the brunette boy's face, though only two of them actually connected. Undiscouraged, he continued attacking Josh who could barely defend himself. Finally having enough, Josh retaliated lifting his leg and kicking Drew in the groin. Drew rolled off to the side holding himself in pain. Josh stood up and grabbed Drew by the neck shoving him against the wall.

"Hey, pretty boy, you'd better tell me where she is…or I'll kill you. Oh, even better…it seems that you are in love with May. Heh-heh. How about this…I'll let you watch May and I have our fun. You'll watch the whole thing. And you won't be able to do shit about it! Either way…May is mine, she is my May and there's nothing you can do about it, Hayden." Josh laughed crazily letting Drew fall to the floor.

_**HIS**__ MAY!?! HELL FUCKING NO! __**MAY IS MINE! **_

Drew lunged out at Josh grabbing his arm, twisting it in the other direction, until it snapped. Josh yelled out throwing his left leg at Drew, only to miss, as Drew leaped out of the way. Reaching for Josh's head, Drew slammed it into the nearby wall and repeatedly mashed it against it.

"I heard it from coming over here!" A voice called out growing louder, heading their way.

May, Ash, Misty, Brock, Max, Lillian, and a few others halted to a stop seeing the sight before them. Drew was bashing Josh's head to a wall.

May cried out running toward the two, "DREW! What are you doing?!" She pulled the green haired boy off of Josh who slumped on the floor barely alive.

"Drew…why-what-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! You practically killed a guy you hardly know!!"

Drew shook his head sitting up by the window. "It's Josh…Josh…he-he came…back…-back for you…"

May couldn't comprehend what Drew was saying, "I-I don't understand…what are you talking about, Drew? Josh came back for me? I don't even know him!"

"Yes you do…four years ago…that guy…him…Josh…he did something horrible to you…I wasn't about to let him go all the way with you…not here…not ever…" Drew trailed off as the medics examined his body.

The contest was delayed and everyone was notified of the incident. Drew came out of it with a couple bruises and a bloody nose. Josh carried numerous bruises mostly on his face, two black eyes, a broken arm, and a cracked skull. He had to be immediately taken to the hospital to be put in surgery right away. Before he left in the ambulance, he asked May to speak with him.

"Er…you wanted to talk to me??" May stood there awkwardly.

"Yeah…hey May, how can you not recognize this face? It's me…Jo-Josh…I saved you-saved you from…getting hypothermia that one rainy…day…-four years…ago…" He smirked up at her.

"Yo-YOU!!" May screamed out in horror. The ambulance doors closed as the truck drove off to the hospital.

Back in the contest hall, the contest was waiting to begin again. Drew watched as the crowd gasped in awe not believing that Drew Hayden actually almost killed someone. Sure, he was always arrogant and a jerk, but he practically murdered a random person.

Lillian took her place by Drew with her ear microphone in, "…Well it saddens me and probably all of your precious fans, Drew…but we've made a decision that…"

Drew's heart sank already knowing the result. Hundreds of eyes glanced on him. May stared sadly from afar.

_Here it comes…the end of my Coordinator career…and probably my relationship with May…she'll never want to talk to me again…_

"We've decided that you are disqualified from this contest…and the next one. You may return after that. Now, everyone please remove yourselves from the stage…the follow-up match is next!"

Drew felt slightly relieved and slowly walked out of the hall. Not caring to wait to see May's match. Too deeply concerned with his thoughts, he failed to realize May was calling out to him.

"May…just leave it…maybe he doesn't want to talk right now…" Misty put her hand on May's shoulder comfortingly. "Besides…our battle is after this one. You have to get focused."

Minutes later, it was the moment of truth for May as she stood opposite her best friend, Misty.

_Lets see…Salamence…and who else…Combusken would definitely not be a good choice against her Water types…nor would Squirtle…I'm not so sure about Eevee and Munchlax then…so, that leaves Beautifly. Yeah, that should work!_

"COME ON OUT, SALAMENCE AND BEAUTIFLY!!" Her Pokémon came out as commanded standing and flying in front of the brunette girl.

As for Misty, she threw out her newly evolved Golduck and a new Pokémon, her Buizel. "I guess your Psyduck finally evolved eh, Mist?" May observed.

Misty grinned, "You got it. And now he's better than ever! Now you'll get to see him in action! Golduck use Confusion on Beautifly!!"

"DODGE IT BEAUTIFLY!" The butterfly-like Pokémon evaded the pulses of confusion emanating from the Golduck. "Gonna have to do better than that, Mist, my Beautifly has gotten better you know."

Misty furrowed her brow, "Hah. I know that! So…um you might want to watch my Buizel coming up behind your Salamence…um I don't know…using WATER PULSE!"

May's Salamence turned its head around to see in fact the Buizel shooting a blast of water right at it. Having no time to dodge the attack, it fell to the floor flashing a new bruise on its body. It wailed out in pain, crying for May.

"Shhh…no it's okay…you're fine…I'll keep an eye out for you okay? Shhh…yeah…that's a good Salamence!" May comforted her Salamence as it stood back up.

"It's got guts. FOR NOW!" Misty yelled out telling her Golduck to use Ice Beam.

"That's what you think, Misty! Salamence use Flamethrower!"

A shot of ice flew out of the Golduck's mouth heading at Salamence only to be melted up by Salamence's Flamethrower.

"DAMNIT MAY! LET ME WIN!!"

May yelled back, "AS IF, MISTY!!"

"Fine, then! Buizel, use Aqua Jet on Salamence and Golduck, try Ice Beam again on Beautifly!"

May retaliated with, "Salamence use Iron Tail on Golduck, Beautifly use Energy Ball on Buizel!"

A stream of water and a shot of ice emerged from Misty's side of the field, while May's Salamence threw its tail at Golduck as Beautifly hurled a green ball of light at Buizel. The four attacks connected with each other erupting in a huge explosion and the formation of black smoke surrounding the stage where nothing could be seen.

**AHHH! I have returned a month later!! So…um. I really hope this chapter made up for my month long absence, since it's over 3000 words. Just a reminder, the next chapter will be the last. –sniff-I'M GONNA CRY AGAIN!! The second story I've actually completed! FOUR REVIEWS UNTIL 100!! COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!! –hands them out- YAY! Um…sorry, I had sugar, a lot of sugar today. Anyway, thanks for reading, please review! **

**-----Gaara ish my sexeh beast**


	13. I'm your hero and you're my heroine

**I have no idea where I get these plots and the characters may come off as OOC. There's slight AshxMisty as well, and the characters are all about sixteen except Brock who is almost twenty, and Max, who is twelve. Yay! Thanks for all the reviews! Ahaha, I love how this is like such a soap opera story on TV. Here's chapter 12 –sniff- LAST CHAPTER!!! –sniff- I'm gonna miss ya'll! OH! And thank you all to helping me reach over a hundred reviews, YAY!!! **

**Disclaimer- Y'all should know this from my stories on Naruto. I do not own Pokémon either. But…if I did…Drew would be in it more often and May would realize the ****real**** reason for the roses.**

"Speaking"

What's going on in the story

_Thoughts or emphasis on a word_

**Pokémon talk**

For a few moments nothing could be seen within the thick smog as the two females anxiously awaited the outcome of the explosion. May saw two figures lying on the ground apparently unconscious. She couldn't quite tell which ones were hers though.

_I bet both are mine…_Both May and Misty thought struggling to determine the Pokémon.

The smoke finally dispersed after a couple arduous minutes. May was relieved to find that her Salamence was okay, though with bruises everywhere. Her Beautifly had fainted and lay behind her Salamence. As for Misty, her Buizel fainted as well. Her Golduck stood but shaking with pain.

May's mind raced trying to end it here and now. She thought back on the whole fight thinking of Golduck's weaknesses.

_Wait…yeah. I hope this will work!_

"Hey, Misty…don't you like want to win this thing already? Why don't you attack me? I'm not planning anything…" May grinned mockingly.

Misty growled, "FINE I WILL! GOLDUCK, ATTACK SALAMENCE-"

"SALAMENCE, FLY INTO THE AIR!!"

"Follow it, Golduck, now use Confusion!" Waves of well, confusion jolted from Golduck soaring into the air chasing Salamence.

"…what is May, plotting…? That isn't any move I recognize…"

"Dodge the attacks Salamence! Fly a little higher…NOW USE EARTHQUAKE!!" Salamence did so, and stopped hovering, free falling to the stage, then crashing into it, sending out pulses into the ground, making it uneven, as Golduck fell to its feet.

"Okay, Salamence, finish it off, attack Golduck with Iron Tail!!" Salamence rushed forward and threw its tail at Golduck slamming it onto the ground knocking it unconscious.

"…dang! Return, Golduck and Buizel…" Misty held out her Pokéballs and her Pokémon were gone in a flash. She walked up to May who was praising her Salamence and recently conscious Beautifly. "Hey, not bad, May!"

"You think so? You weren't too bad yourself, especially for your first contest!"

"You know it, I'm awesome!!" Misty laughed, with May following suit.

Blah, blah, the next fifty million battles, blah, May moves on to the finals, blah…because I'm too damn lazy to type all of it…and I bet you all are just waiting for the final DrewxMay scene…May wins her battle with Salamence against a boy named Paul_ (A/N: Not the one from the series, I just picked it.)_, who fought with his brave electric-typed Luxio.

"Congratulations, May Maple of Petalburg Town!! You are the contest winner for the La Rousse Pokémon Coordinator Competition! Give her a big round of applause everyone!" Nurse Joy, Lillian, and Mr. Contesta stood up praising May, as the crowd rose from their seats clapping loudly, while confetti and lights flashed.

Ash, Misty, Brock, and Max ran up to May. She expected them to have the biggest smiles on their faces, but she was dead wrong. They all shared an expression of worry and urgency.

"MAY!!" Misty stopped before May and grabbed her wrist dragging her out of the contest hall.

"Wha-Mist? What the hell?? I didn't get my rib-"

Max half-grinned, "Don't worry big sis, I got it!" He reassured the brunette holding it up.

After moments of being dragged about La Rousse, May turned to her friends demanding an answer, "Alright, seriously! Where are you guys taking me?!"

"It's Drew! People are all talking about it! Brock was watching TV during your battle, jerk." Brock held up his hands grinning sheepishly. "And he saw this newscast saying that Drew was ontop of his _four_-story mansion about to commit suicide!!" Misty panted, starting to reach for May's arm again, but May had already taken off like a shot, mad dashing for Drew's mansion.

May ran as fast as she could weaving in and out of the crowd with her gang in tow. Once she had arrived at her destination, she gazed at the huge group of citizens around the mansion lawn staring at Drew's body as it stood at the edge of the rooftop.

"ANDREW HAYDEN, GET DOWN FROM THERE RIGHT NOW!!" Kira yelled out angry and scared to death.

May's sapphire eyes didn't leave Drew's figure as she continued to run inside. Misty, Brock, Max, Ash and Pikachu, of course, stayed outside knowing she had to do this alone. May bounded up the four stories to Drew's house wrenching open the attic door that led outside.

She cried out, running at Drew, "DREW DON'T!!"

_My life is worthless if I can't be around my May as much…she's my whole world…I'm nothing without her. It's time to end my life…_

Seconds before he started to fall to the grassy ground below, he glanced back at her, flashing a weak grin. Drew lurched forward, closing his eyes.

"DREW! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE THIS WORLD WITHOUT TELLING MAY YOUR FEELINGS!!" Misty screamed out tears forming at her eyes.

Drew's emerald eyes shot open as he fell back onto hard ground. He looked down and saw May crying her eyes out, with her arms wrapped tight against his waist. "Don't…Drew….please…don't!" She sobbed not caring the majority of the city was watching closely.

The green-haired teen sat up right and pulled May closer to his body as she cried into his black shirt. He slightly blushed, rubbing her back trying to calm her down. "Shhh…its okay May…I'm here…God I'm an idiot…why I would ever take my life, that I would never see you again…"

May sniffled, "I-I do-don't know…bu-but Mist said-something abo-about your fee-feelings…wha-what's that about?"

Drew once again took a deep breath, "Well…I-…I guess it's because…my feelings for you, May…I lo-"

"Drew?" May interrupted Drew.

Drew a little annoyed as she stopped him from confessing, "Yeah…?"

"Shut up…"

May lifted her head up to Drew's height and pressed her lips against his. Drew's eyes widened and pulled May closer embracing her slender body, Drew placed his hands on her forearms while hers were on his back then to his hair. He then licked her mouth for entrance in. May granted him entrance. She opened her mouth and felt his tongue enter. He licked her walls and wrestled with her tongue. Drew then pulled his mouth from her lips and travel down her neck. He sucked hard on the sensitive skin there. May moaned and laughed when he tickled it with his tongue.

May stopped Drew, "Guess what?"

Drew smirked at her, "What?"

"I love you, Drew."

"I love you too, May."

Drew ran his fingers through May's brown hair, "Hey…guess what May?"

The blue-eyed girl looked up at the green-eyed boy holding her. "What is it?"

"You're my heroine…"

May smiled up at him pecking him on the lips, "And you're my hero."

_I feel like a hero, and you are my heroine…_

_Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin…?_

**-sobbing- ITS OVER!!!! Oh yeah…I'd just like to mention, I do not own the song HeroHeroine by Boys Like Girls. The reason for the song lyrics is that Drew's saved May numerous times, making him her 'hero', and May saved Drew from his random suicide, as his 'heroine'. Get it? I was listening to the song while I typed this I thought it was cool…Anyway, I hope you all know why I put the song lyrics in at the end. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed even if it was just one chapter! Oh, and if I missed your name, I'm terribly sorry! Just tell me and I'll put it in the thanks as soon as possible!**

**So now I'd like to thank…**

_**Dramatic Melody**_

_**cute-azn-angel**_

_**BellaPrincepessa**_

_**temari13**_

_**MunkieMango**_

_**Baronfly**_

_**flamesoul**_

_**contestshipper**_

_**ROSELIACOOL**_

_**skittelysweet**_

_**guardian-angel910**_

_**TwinkieTUTUS**_

_**mew-rockz**_

_**May and Dawn are the best**_

_**Massacre Maker**_

_**ZOMGWTFBBQ**_

_**LionessKim**_

_**confessions-of-a-secret-love**_

_**condawg1**_

_**xxfadedaway**_

_**mayloverxxx**_

_**Deerdryad**_

_**catsRcool**_

_**Ducklin**_

_**everlyblocked**_

_**Lil-Priestess**_

_**Shygirldee**_

_**Rolyn-Ro-Roserade**_

_**Akane Naomi**_

_**Lady Rosses**_

_**sayukifan526**_

_**X-Azngirlelizabeth-X**_

_**Contestshippingrules**_

_**delcatty546**_

_**XoXo-Contest3Ribbon-XoXo**_

_**xxxThe-Dark-Kunoichixxx**_

_**Leanne Black**_

_**Pokemon123love**_

_**xxDrewxXxMay4ever**_

_**jolteonforever**_

_**Rayne Star**_

_**Joyce1237**_

_**contestshipperXGlaceonLuver**_

_**angelgirl3304**_

_**Midnight Roselia**_

_**and**_

_**SasuSakusXCrimson Angel**_

**Thank you all so much for your support on this story, and reminding me of my mess-ups. It helps me to be a better writer. I hope you all review this story one last time, and don't hesitate to read it a second time lol. Eh…actually those are optional. Ahaha. Anyway, thanks again for reading…putting the story on alert…favorites, etc. I love you all! Until we meet again on this lovely site, I'm out.**

**-----Gaara ish my sexeh beast**


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE! MUST READ!

Alright, I know. No, it is not a new really short epilogue…I just wanted to let you all know that I've posted a poll on my profile about what story I should make next…I need you all to read this. But only if you are a Pokémon fan…I wouldn't be expecting an update for **Wind, Sound, and a Cherry Blossom** for another while…that goes the same for **It's Just a Bet. **I know…I'm so sorry…but I've gotten caught up in finishing **Pushing Away**…and starting my newest fic, a Halloween fic, **Notes from a Killer. **But I will update **Wind, Sound, and a Cherry Blossom…**eventually. As for **It's Just a Bet**…I'm not too sure about continuing it…

Anyway, I just wanted to let you Pokémon fans know, about the poll…and that I need _**you**_ all to decide what I will write next. So…when you get a chance, please vote for what you want me to write!! Thanks you all!!

-----Gaara ish my sexeh beast


End file.
